


The Moonlight Carries the Message of Love

by sailorshadzter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo, F/F, F/M, Reinako, Sailor Moon - Freeform, The Silver Millennium, Usagi x Mamoru - Freeform, Usamamo - Freeform, rei x minako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshadzter/pseuds/sailorshadzter
Summary: a collection of all my usamamo (and sailor moon) works.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Classic MoonTux

He had been here before.

He couldn't say when of course, but deep down in the darkest corners of his heart, Mamoru knew he'd been here before. He'd been staring into those same eyes, seeing the same soft ache within their depths. Everything about this moment was familiar. Everything about it was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

But then he blinked and those eyes were not so painful, though as clear blue as he had always remembered them to be. A name... It was on the tip of his tongue. A name he could not quite remember. The girl before him was pouting, clearly off-put by whatever he had just said- so caught up was he, he had already forgotten. Of all people, he could not believe that this girl was triggering such strange thoughts and memories within his brain. This girl, the twin-tailed blonde with a personality two times the size of her tiny frame, was the last person he'd expect to make him feel this way. But the shape of her mouth as she frowned, but the depth of her brilliantly blue eyes... It all just seemed so familiar. As if he had known her all of his life. 

This was so unlike him.

Usagi could not remember a time where Mamoru did not have a witty remark ready to go, where he did not have a playful yet irritating comment to make. He seemed lost, as if trapped by the confines of his own mind, as if there was something else on his thoughts entirely. She wondered if he felt the same strange, yet familiar sensations running through his veins. It was odd to think that she had done this before- stood, looking into his dark blue eyes, wondering of all the thoughts running through his mind. She could not say when, but Usagi knew without a doubt that this was something she'd already once experienced. She was reminded then of her dream the night before- of castle ruins and haunting voices. It sent a shiver down her spine and she clutched her arms around herself, turning her eyes skyward as the softest rumble of thunder rolled over their heads. Her eyes returning to his, Usagi stuck out her tongue, trying to force away the strange feeing of deja vu. "Stop staring, you creep," she mumbled as something began to beep somewhere on her person.

If Mamoru noticed the panic look that took hold in her eyes, he did not mention it. Instead, he merely raised his hand in a silent gesture of goodbye before turning to walk off. He turned back at the last moment, catching sight of her as she ran towards the treeline, her hair swinging back and forth in perfect time, its color bright even from so far away. For a moment, he wondered how soft it must have felt. But then she was gone and so he turned back around, making his way down the road towards home. 

Mamoru was nearly home when the feeling hit him. The feeling that always came to him right before a battle. He slowed to a complete stop, lifting his head and looking back the way he'd just come as the thunder crashed overhead and lightning streaked across the sky. He could hear her silent call, as he always could. 

Sailor Moon was calling to him. 

[ x x x ]

The rain was blinding.

The youma lashed out again, striking down her comrades until she was the only one left standing. She stood between them- Mercury to one side, Jupiter and Mars to the other. There was no fight left inside of them. Usagi turned back to the youma that had set its eyes upon her, its wide mouth curving with a sinister smile. Fear crept into her heart but she knew... She knew she had to protect her friends. It didn't matter how scared she might have been!

Standing her ground, she managed to dodge the first attack, and then even the second one. Spinning, she nearly slipped on the cement, the rain falling harder than ever now, nearly blinding her. With a gasp, she realized the youma was right before her then, and in an instant it had hit her, sending her flying across the street. She could hear her friends pained cries of her name, but they could not reach her. Usagi opened one eye, looking through the rain as the youma crept towards her, talons raised and poised to take her out... It was only a matter of time. She shut her eyes and hoped, if nothing else, it would take her out fast. 

An ear splitting shriek jolted her upright and to her shock, she could see a rose that had touched down on the ground between her and the youma. The youma was clutching its hand and staring up at something high above her. Usagi turned and then she could see him - it was Tuxedo Mask, up on the lamp post behind her, another of his trademark roses in his hand. He had saved her... Again. 

Leaping from his post, Mamoru touched down with ease between Sailor Moon and the youma, his eyes narrowed. He had watched her get knocked down, her body flung like a rag doll and it had sent him into a frenzy. Raising his hand, the staff he carried extended out, and he rushed forwards, getting several good whacks on it before it backed up a few steps and collapsed, seemingly subdued for a moment. Taking this moment, Mamoru rushed to her side, kneeling down as the words tumbled from his lips. "Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" He found that his heart was pounding with anxiety, his need to know that she was well overwhelming. 

"Y-yes... I think so." Usagi replied feeling her cheeks growing warm beneath his stare. Behind him, the youma was beginning to stir, and she knew she had to act. The rain was beginning to lessen it's vicious downpour and suddenly, she felt as if she could do anything. Her power was welling up within her. 

"Can you stand?" Mamoru asked as he stood, to which she nodded, and he extended a hand for her to take. "Let me help you." Usagi could do nothing for a moment, nothing but stare up into the blue eyes she caught sight of behind the mask. She knew those eyes... They were eyes that she had seen before... But where? Reaching out, she took his hand and felt the jolt of electricity rush through her at his gentle touch. Tuxedo Mask helped her onto her feet, steadying her before stepping back to give her the space she needed to destroy the youma once and for all.

When it was all said and done, Mamoru watched as her immediate response was to tend to her two comrades, still on the ground nursing their wounds. He watched as she tenderly touched the red clad's senshi bloodied cheek, as she helped them both onto their feet. Mercury said something he couldn't hear and Sailor Moon turned, looking over her shoulder at him for only a moment. He felt his heart turnover in his chest, the feeling familiar, catching him off guard. But then she was turned away again, gesturing to her friends to go on without her, and then they were gone, leaving them alone in the street. 

Usagi turned back to face him, closing the wide gap between them to but an arm's length. "You saved me," she said with a cheerful smile, tilting her head to the side, golden hair tumbling across her shoulders. "Thank you." It was rare that Tuxedo Mask stuck around after a fight, so to have him there in front of her left her feeling breathless. The rain was but a sprinkling now, though both of them were soaked through, and above them the lowest rumble of thunder sounded. 

"I'll always save you," Mamoru felt the words on his tongue a moment before he said them and the blush that spread across her cheeks sent chills down his spine. He reached out, hesitantly at first, but found the nerve when she looked into his eyes, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead. "You're getting strong, Sailor Moon. Someday you may not even need me at all," she giggled at that, but at the same time deep down she knew he was right. She had someone to protect, after all. She would become strong enough to protect her princess, whoever she was, and the whole world too. 

"And I'll always need you," she grinned when it was his turn to flush, his eyes reflecting the moonlight from behind his mask. Raising her hand, she offered him the universal sign of victory, her eyes flashing. "Until next time!" She was waving as she vanished down the street, gone so fast it was as if she'd never even been there. Mamoru remained rooted to the spot, committing to memory the way her hair swung down her back as she ran, something he swore he had seen before. 

And when he finally lay down in his bed that night, he remembered when he had seen hair such as that, swinging it such a distinct pattern. He laughed at himself for comparing the two, that bubbly blonde girl from the park and Sailor Moon... There just was no way they were the same person. And so he rolled onto his side, closed his eyes, and forced the comparison away from his mind... But deep down, something told him... Something told him the truth was there right in front of him, if he'd only just open his eyes. But, he drifted off to sleep, his dreams much sweeter for the first time in ages. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rewrite of the scene where usagi's identity as serenity & mamoru's as endymion is discovered.

When she opened her eyes, the scene had yet to end. 

With her heart beating faster than normal, Usagi let out the breath she'd been holding in, her body going icy cold with dread. "Mam...Oru..." The anguished whisper left her trembling lips as she took a tentative step forward, the silence in the room deafening. From somewhere, she heard Mars' soft little intake of breath, heard the sharp exhale of Venus, and it was only then that she realized she'd still yet to move to his side. She snapped to life in an instant, rushing across to fall to her knees beside him, her gloved hands stained crimson as she fought to staunch the flow of blood from his wound. "Mamoru... Please." She cried as she peered down into his face, his handsome features contorted with the pain he so clearly felt. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over as she remained there beside him, knowing deep down that he was dying. And knowing that there wasn't a single thing she could do about it. "Mamoru... Please don't go..."

_Mamoru... Mamoru, please don't go..._

That voice... He'd heard that voice before, hadn't he? Though the pain was fierce, Mamoru forced his eyes to open, and his reward was catching sight of her brilliant blue eyes. Was she... Was she crying? For him? Mamoru felt something twist in his heart and he reached up a hand, every last ounce of his strength in that final gesture. He trailed the tips of his fingertips over cheekbones, lips moving wordlessly as he fought for the power to speak. "Are you alright, Sailor Moon... No, Usako..." He watched as she gave a single, silent nod, and relief flooded him, warming him like nothing else ever had. He felt her arms slide beneath him, holding him up, putting him that much closer to her. He'd never looked into her eyes like this, their color putting the brightest of sapphires to shame. "Why... Do you look like you're going to cry?" He asked her softly, his arm beginning to shake in his effort to keep it upright. He could feel himself slipping further and further away, her face was beginning to blur before his very eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe." He voiced the very last thought he could before his arm went slack, falling down beside him on the floor. 

"Mamoru, no!" She felt something like electricity rushing through her veins, the shock of it enough to make her feel ill. "This can't be..." She murmured, shaking her golden head, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt in her whole life- pain she felt down to her very core, right in her own soul. But why... Why did she feel so deeply, because it was Tuxedo Mask? But Tuxedo Mask, he was also Mamoru... And Mamoru was... Mamoru was... She couldn't even think it, not right then, she couldn't insult him even in her own mind, not when he'd just saved her life at the cost of his own. He was dead and she was alive, but it hurt so much she almost wished it weren't so. But why... Why?! 

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head as a single teardrop began to glow, softly at first until it's light became so bright that everyone else had to shield their eyes from its brilliance. When the light had died away, the seven rainbow crystals were coming together with that single tear drop, forming until they became a bright, shining crystal that hovered just out of her reach. From behind her, she heard the girl's soft gasps, heard Luna's soft exclamation as the crystal materialized. Usagi couldn't quite say what told her to do what she did next, but she was rising up from the ground, the Moon Stick clutched tightly in her hand. The shining crystal placed itself atop the Stick and she tightened her grasp on it, and suddenly the room was ablaze with its light. 

They all felt the power of that shining, white light, its warmth reaching even that of Zoicite who had yet to react to all that had happened around him. When the light died away, gone was her fuku, replaced with a white silk gown, one she oddly recalled, as if from a dream of a lifetime before. That was when she remembered, her name before it was Usagi... _Serenity._ The dreams she'd been having had been of a life she had once lived, a life with... "Endymion." She whispered as she knelt back beside him, carefully moving him to rest his head upon her legs. "Oh, my love," a single tear traced the curve of her cheek and she felt the shifting of his body, felt the touch of his palm to her cheek. He was still yet alive, revived by the shining light of her crystal's power. 

"Serenity..." He murmured her name aloud, remembering her as he had that last time he'd saw her, running towards him, leaving behind all her fears as she reached her hand out towards his. "I remember." He felt her hand enclose around his own and he was plunged into memory after memory, recalling their short time together with a fondness he couldn't quite describe. He remembered how it felt to hold her in his arms, to hear her laugh, to kiss her lips... Mamoru opened his eyes, wishing then he had kissed her when he'd had the chance, before this moment. There were so many things he wished to tell her, so many things he wanted to say... But he couldn't, he just didn't have the strength left. 

As his mind faded to black, he heard her soft cry and his last waking thought was of her a time before, when they'd only been strangers on the street. Back to that very first time he had watched her cheeks turn red and she make a face at him. The very first time she had made his heart skip a beat. If only they could have gone back to that moment. 

Usagi felt her heart crumbling, the pain inside of her burning like the touch of skin to ice, the cold feeling settling into the very pit of her stomach. Mamoru was leaving her, he was going to die, and the feeling of being left behind again was almost to much to bear. Power was flooding her again and as the light faded, gone was her princess gown, gone the little crescent moon tattooed on her brow. She was back into her fuku, back to being just Usagi. Although, something told her from that moment on she was going to be anyone but "just Usagi" anymore. And Mamoru... Mamoru was... She felt the blackness clawing at her and all the fight went out of her, leaving her to one final thought...

If only they'd had a little bit more time. 


	3. the ghost of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not actually usamamo.   
a rewrite of the scene from episode 46 where usagi sees the senshi's ghosts.

The memory is what hurt the most.

Even then, in the few precious moments she had with their souls as they departed the world, it hurt more than anything ever had. She buried her face into her knees as she cried; she cried for the loss of her dear friends, for the loss of her innocence, for the loss of a future with the ones she cared for most. How was she to go on without them? What sort of leader was she, what sort of princess was she, when there were no comrades by her side? When there were no guardians for her to look up to? The pain was more real than any physical pain ever could be. 

She'd have given anything to hear their voices, their laughter. She'd have given anything to feel the touch of Minako's hand to her elbow as they window shopped the Juuban district. She'd have given anything to taste one of Makoto's sweet cakes. She'd have given anything to study with Ami just one last time. She'd have given anything to hear Rei's sharp criticism when she made a stupid mistake. She'd give anything... Anything at all, just for one last moment with the girls she'd grown to love so very much. 

Now that she was alone, Usagi felt the icy chill of the air... She felt the pain of the physical wounds she'd endured during their few fights over the last few hours. Raising her head from her knees, she looked out across the open, snowy plane, knowing that in the distance Queen Beryl waited for her. But... What was the use? Why fight back when there was nothing left to fight for? 

Returning her head to her knees, Usagi cried softly, her whole body quaking with the force of her sobs. It just wasn't fair... It just wasn't right! As she sat there and cried, she had never felt more alone in all of her life. At least until she felt it, the softest touch of a hand to her shoulder. A gasp left her lips as she sat up straight, pivoting her head to just behind her, where there they all stood in a line, smiles on their beautiful faces. "Cheer up, Usagi." Makoto said with a cheerful tilt of her head, her hand still resting lightly upon her shoulder. The first loss she had to endure had been Makoto, it only made sense for her to be the one to reach out first. Usagi's eyes drifted across each of her friends, the sight of their ghosts bringing her a sense of comfort she simply could not describe. 

"You can do it," Minako said with a nod, her bright blue eyes finding Usagi's, her smile bright. "We believe in you." Her eyes focused on Ami then, who nodded her assent, her smile timid but warm, reminding Usagi of the spring sunlight. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked from face to face, barely daring to blink in case they vanished from her very sight. 

"Usagi, stop crying," Rei spoke with her usual sharp vocals, but her eyes were gentle as she smiled upon the blonde. "Get up." Usagi sprung to her feet at once, hastily wiping the tears from her own blue eyes. "Now go..." Rei urged softly, her smile sweeter than it had ever been as she reached out a hand, as if she meant to touch her cheek, but thought better of it. "We'll be watching over you." She promised and the other girls all nodded. Usagi sucked in a deep breath and then she hesitantly turned, casting one last glance over her shoulder at the friends she loved so much. "We're never gonna be apart again." Rei said softly, her vocals echoing in Usagi's mind, the words enough to spark the hope inside of her. Maybe she was right... Gone or not, they never had to be apart after this. Now, she had four guardian angels to watch out over her.

And besides, there was still something to fight for: the earth. It was her duty as Sailor Moon to fight to protect the earth no matter the circumstances. And so, she took a deep breath and then she was gone, taking off at a run across the snow covered bank, heading off in the direction she knew was D-Point. Her friends may have been gone from the planet, but they would never, ever be gone from her heart. 


	4. Tomorrow comes war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neo queen serenity shares a moment with small lady the night before she knows the war with galaxia is to begin.

The palace was eeriely quiet- something most of its inhabitants were unused to, considering a young princess normally ran the halls. One in particular, the queen of said castle, felt restless and unnerved, which was what prompted her to rise from her bed and slip back into her once discarded gown. "Serenity..." The sleepy, male voice came from her bed, and she turned back around, sapphire eyes meeting the deep, dark oxford colored ones of her king, and she could not help but to smile. "Where are you going?" He asked, propping himself up onto an elbow, his concern mounting for the woman before her. This was not the first night this month she'd risen from bed. 

"To see Small Lady," the queen decided in an instant, before she turned and exited the chamber, passing by her guards without a passing glance. She took to the corridors, her feet carrying her the familiar path that would lead her to her daughter's chamber. This indeed was not the first night she'd been unable to sleep- her nights were plagued by dreams and by horror, a premonition of sorts that left her chilled to the bone. She knew, without a doubt, that a battle was coming and it was coming soon.

As her hand touched the door knob, Serenity knew that her daughter also lay awake in her bed. Upon her entering, Small Lady rose up from her pillows, and at once Serenity could see that she had been crying. "Mama..." The child said softly and at once, the forever young queen sank down onto her bed, drawing her into her arms. "What is happening?" Small Lady whispered through her tears, her voice muffled as she buried her face into her mother's chest. "I saw..." She trailed off, unable to voice the horrors of the dream she had seen, unaware that her mother had seen the very same one. 

"Small Lady..." Serenity said softly, holding her child at arm's length for a moment, before cupping her damp cheeks between her palms, never taking her eyes off hers. "You have nothing to fear, my dear." Serenity was not so certain she felt that confident of her words, but she would never allow Small Lady to know that. "A battle is coming, but you must not fear that." She went on, swiping her thumbs beneath her daughter's eyes, a mirror image of her father's in all but color. "I will always protect you." She drew her daughter back in then, crawling into her bed beside her, holding her as she had done when she'd been a baby. They lay side by side in silence a while, until Serenity looked down upon her face expecting her to be asleep. But Small Lady still yet lay in silence, clearly lost in thoughts beyond her years. "We are all made of stars and stories, Small Lady..." Serenity said quietly, drawing the attention back to herself, and she felt her daughter's eyes upon her. "That is the way of the senshi. To fight to protect those we love, no matter the cost." 

"But what if... What if we can't win?"

Serenity sighed softly and returned Small Lady to her previous position, gently stroking her long, soft locks of hair. "Once, I too thought I could not win." She said into the darkness, recalling the dark thoughts that had once consumed her. "I thought that there was no will left to go on. That there was no power left yet inside of me." She wondered what Small Lady was thinking of- what battle could her all powerful mother have ever thought she could not win? "I had nothing left, for even you and your father had been taken from me." Ah, now she could see the recognition on Small Lady's face, who could recall that fierce battle she fought in the past with Usagi and the others. "I stood alone against the darkest of foes, against the most evil of beings... And I thought I could not go on. Why would I want to, when those I loved most were gone?" 

Small Lady remained still and silent beside her mother, daring only once to look up at her mother's beautiful features. It had been years since then, since she had dared to return to the past to help Usagi and the others, only to find the past a world she did not know. Only to fade from existence when Mamoru had been pushed into the cauldron. She shivered, having never been told this story, never knowing what had happened between her fading and her return to the 30th Century when Usagi had somehow won. The look in her mother's eyes was somber and so like the eyes she had looked into when she had met Usagi that day. "You could never give up..." Small Lady whispered, drawing herself from her mother's arms to sit up and look at her. "Usagi never... You never..."

Serenity smiled a wane sort of smile, one that did not much to brighten the sorrowful look in her eyes, but she nodded. "Of course I couldn't." She could still remember the feeling as Sailor Cosmos appeared before her, reminding her that a future was still yet to come, and she had made her choice. To plunge into the Cauldron and release the power that Galaxia and Chaos had sought after- to fill the galaxy with the bright and shining light of the ginzuishou and hope it could heal everything. She could still recall freefalling into the darkness, with nothing but her own power, the memories of her life racing through her mind. And then it had ended, as quickly as it had begun. 

And here they were.

"I would never, ever give up. And you musn't either. No matter what this new battle brings." Serenity spoke soft, even words to her daughter who had so suddenly grown up. Who had a team of her own and was learning to lead. Serenity had never anticipated her to have to battle on her own, but again, here they were. Soon, the past would begin to repeat itself as it most often did, and Chaos would return to claim the galaxy. But they would be ready. "If you're scared, just remember this: you have the heart of a solider and comrades to fight beside you. That will always give you strength." She could recall the many times throughout her days as a soldier that it was not she but her friends that gave her the strength to win. They had always been the ones to remind her that she could fight and win. She had to, if she wanted to protect them all, after all. Small Lady was nodding and Serenity leaned in to kiss her daughter's temple, before she rose up from the bed. "Sleep, dearest, and tomorrow we shall continue your studies." Small Lady nodded again and slipped beneath the covers, sleep already beginning to claw at her. As she closed her eyes, her mother glided back to the door and into the hall, knowing something dark was approaching. 

Tomorrow there would be no studies, for tomorrow there would be war. 


	5. I'll tell her tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mamoru wrestles with telling usagi about going to america to study.

He would never forget the moment he saw her there, wrapped in light, her power overflowing and filling them all with hope. He would never forget the beauty of her, so powerful and strong, with her Eternal Tier in hand, her smile faint as she looked upon those she had always protected. He would never forget the feel of her hand in his as her fuku faded, replaced with a white silk gown. He would never forget the way she'd brought to life the four senshi that would someday guard their daughter the way her own senshi had guarded her. How could he ever forget the miracle that was his love?

Propping himself up onto his elbow, Mamoru could not help but to inspect the sight of her there in his bed, supposing right then that there was no better sight. He could not wait for the day when she was there all the time, for his bed felt so cold and lonely without her in it. Though, he supposed that day would come much sooner than they really realized. There was no use in rushing things along even if it was all he could think about sometimes. A normal life with her... Glorious years of a life without fighting, without turmoil. Years of life where they could simply spend together before their time as queen and king of the earth began. Years of a life where they worked jobs and finished school, where they struggled to pay for rent, and where they learned everything else there was to know about each other. There was nothing he wanted more than that. 

He reached out a hand, unable to help himself from brushing a golden lock of hair from her forehead, and for a moment he swore it was silver. A smile turned up his lips as he looked down at her asleep beside him, one bare leg tucked over the covers, enticing him even further than before. Reaching out his hand, he swept his palm over the soft skin of her calf, up behind her knee until his hand reached her slim thigh. That was when he heard the soft murmuring of her voice as she woke, stretching her lithe frame beneath the blankets, turning her face upwards as her blue eyes fluttered open. "Is it... Morning...?" He sleepy voice broke through the darkness and he chuckled as he leaned over her to brush his lips against hers. "It must be." She was laughing herself, her voice thick with sleep, or maybe even lust, it was hard for him to tell.

"It's only midnight," he said with a laugh at her surprised expression, the sight of it enough to send his heart swooning. It was hard to imagine that but a few short weeks ago, they'd not thought they'd ever escape the nightmare of Nehellenia. But here they were, in bed beside one another with nothing but a bright future to look forward to. Mamoru was again reminded of her back then, with her power welling up, threatening to spill over... A power so warm and pure, but a storm brewed beneath the calm. The growth of her power, it was unbelievable. It was easy for him to believe that there was nothing his Usako couldn't do. "... Mamo-chan...?" Her voice drifted back into his thoughts and he jumped, looking down at her with an apologetic smile. "You looked so serious." She giggled as he opened his arms to her and she slid into place in his embrace, huddled there beside him in his bed. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." 

His response must have caught her off guard because she turned her surprised gaze towards him, her eyes wide in her face. "Too much honesty?" He asked with a chuckle, causing a laugh to escape from her lips. "I was just thinking about that day... When you became Eternal Sailor Moon." He watched her eyes darken at the memory, watched as she held her hands palm up, staring into them as if she could still feel the weight of the grail. "It was incredible... To see you like that." He admitted softly, turning his own eyes back to her face to watch her cheeks redden beneath his praise. 

"I couldn't have done it without you or anyone else," she insisted, recalling herself the moment she'd felt everyone's power well up within her body. And then to have fought alongside everyone, to feel their power flowing through her body... The words had come so naturally to her when she called out to transform, to become the strongest version of herself she could be in a fuku. "I just hope I don't have to use that power anytime soon." She sobered, giving her golden head a shake before settling back against her pillows. "I like being able to just hang out here with you." Turning her head, she offered him a wide grin, surprised yet again when Mamoru leaned in, catching her mouth with his. His hands came up to cup her cheeks into his palms, his fingers sliding into the loose strands of her hair. When he pulled back, her eyes were shining and he tipped his forehead against hers. 

"I hope so too, Usako." He murmured, his lips just barely brushing against hers with every word he spoke. But they both knew the truth... It wouldn't be all that long before a new battle would begin, it was fate after all. Besides, things would begin to change soon anyway, as Mamoru reminded himself there was still something he had yet to tell her. _Tomorrow,_ he told himself, _I'll tell her tomorrow._ He drew her into his arms as they lay down, she facing the door with her back pressed against him. Mamoru inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and pressed a kiss to her neck before settling back to sleep, the same string of words repeating in his mind:_ Tomorrow... I'll tell her I'm going to America. _


	6. The birth of a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day small lady is born, Venus can't help but to recall the birth of the first princess she loved so well.

She had been here before.

That moment when every limb of hers was tingling with anticipation. That moment when her heart was beating so wildly within her chest, she thought it might burst right through. That moment when she had never, ever been more excited. And so full of hope.

She had been here before, lifetimes ago but still yet so familiar. Every moment was the same, every second that ticked by as fresh in her mind as if they had happened yesterday. As she rocked on the heels of her shoes, she felt a hand touch her elbow, the warmth of Mars' skin behind her glove piercing. "Are you ready?" Mars whispered and Venus could only mutely nod, her normally boisterous nature contained. Mars ushered her forwards- as leader, of course she should lead, and she took the few steps it took to reach a large set of door. 

The doors were grand; all white, embedded with gems and pearls, its large handles wrought with gold. Venus could not stop her hand from shaking as she reached out, gently pulling the grand doors open to allow them entrance to the room. The first thing she saw was her, with her flowing silver locks tied up as they always were. At the sound of the door, she was turning, her smile widening as her eyes fell upon their little group, in her arms a bundle of silk. Endymion stood just behind her, a warm smile resting on his face as he too looked upon the four guardians. 

Venus and the others made their way, closing the gap between themselves and their queen. Without warning, all four had dropped to a knee before her, heads bowed in their reverence of her. "You guys..." The soft voice spoke and they all looked up, taking in the sight of her from behind misty eyes. For a moment, it was as if they were all teenagers again, just five friends with the power to protect the universe. "Come on," she was giggling then, stooping down a bit, to bring herself closer to Venus. "You can't hold her from down there." 

The tingling sensation had returned. 

A chill raced the length of her spine as Venus rose up to her full height, the others following up behind her. The queen was smiling, tears filling her eyes as she extended out her arms, slipping the little bundle into Venus' arms. At once, everything was rushing around her and they were alone, just she and this little thing in her arms. But the eyes that looked at her were of the deepest blue, the little rosebud mouth already a permanent smile. For a moment, she was back to that very first day....

_"Would you like to hold her, Venus?"_

_The queen gestured for her to come forwards and so she did, taking slow but steady foosteps towards the throne. She held her breath as the queen slipped a small, wiggling bundle into her arms. Blinking at up her her from the depths of the silk was a pair of beautiful eyes the color of sapphires. Every fiber of her being was on fire, a warmth she could not describe flooding through her. This was her... This was the princess she was bound to protect. This was the one she'd dedicate her life to. Around her, the others were gathering, peering over her shoulders at their future queen, their hearts all beating the very same. A message, silently tattooed against their hearts....We will always protect you._

"Venus?"

She blinked back to reality, her eyes snapping up to find herself staring face to face with Serenity. The queen reached out, touching her arm, a smile finding its way back onto her lips. "Are you alright, Minako-chan?" She whispered with a chuckle and Venus could not help but to laugh as the others gathered around her. Returning her attention to the little baby in her arms, Venus could see that those eyes she once saw as blue were anything but. She gently touched the curve of her soft cheek, mesmerized by the child, committing to memory every inch of her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Serenity asked, coming to stand at her shoulder, peering down at her daughter. "Hard to imagine she's Chibiusa." 

The others twittered with laughter but Venus had lost her tongue. There were no words to describe this moment, after all. Her hands moved towards the shock of pink hair on top her head, marveling in just how soft it was. She could not believe, after so long, after so much suffering, after so much loss, they had come this far. She could not believe that they'd reached this place. A safe place. But, like any other safe place, this one could too be under attack and in a few short years, it would be. It didn't matter though, Venus thought as she looked from the princess in her arms to the one she had once held, because she would always protect them. 


	7. After the return to earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a valentine's day gift exchange piece, set post r movie.

In the days after their return to Earth, Mamoru could not help but to keep close to her side. 

He'd come so unbelievably close to losing her... In fact, he had lost her, for only a few moments she'd been gone from this world... Revived only by Fiore's sacrifice. But those moments had felt like an eternity. He had truly thought she would never again open those beautiful blue eyes, that she would never smile at him or even speak his name as sweetly as she always did. The near loss of her had changed him- had changed the way he looked at the world, at his life, at his relationship with her. To think she'd nearly left him for good... No, he wouldn't think about it. He couldn't think about a life without her. There was no life without Usagi, after all. 

Across from him she slept, tucked beneath the covers of his own bed, her golden hair spread out beneath her head like a crown. He had to fight every urge within him from reaching for her, longing to feel her skin against his own. She looked so perfect there in his bed that Mamoru could hardly stand it and so he finally caved, reaching out to tenderly brush a lock of hair from off her forehead. He had always vowed to take care of her, to protect her from harm... And yet, how could he protect her when the thing that hurt her the most was the only thing that could protect the entire world? Her use of the ginzuishou... it was amazing to watch yes, but that crystal was like a double edged sword. While its use could save lives, it was only at the cost of her own. Miracles had happened these last few times, but what if the next time... What if the next time there was no miracle?

Mamoru closed his eyes, fighting away the dark images rushing through his mind. She was alive and she was well, that should have been enough for him. But Mamoru knew... He knew that destiny would call again someday and she would put her life on the line to ensure the safety of those she loved most in this world. How many times would he have to endure the sickening feeling of watching her, knowing there was nothing he could do to protect her? He had no power to protect her with, nothing to offer her in their battles with monsters and aliens. He squeezed his hands into fists, drawing back from her sleeping form, hating himself for his weakness. 

If only he was stronger... maybe then he could truly protect her from ever having to fight again. 

Usagi was stirring then, perhaps wakened from her slumber by a dream, or perhaps because she was so incredibly attuned to his needs that she just knew... She just knew he needed her. Brilliantly blue eyes fluttered open and caught his own gaze, their sleepy stare awakening a tender feeling in his heart. "Mamo-chan...?" She spoke through a yawn, stretching out her tired limbs as she sat up in bed, her eyes focusing upon him. "Can't you sleep?" Her question was followed by a small smile, by a gentle touch of her hand to his. He met her gaze and found he could not speak and instead he shook his head, turning away from her as he closed his eyes. That was when he felt it, the warmth of her body as she scooted closer to him, the feel of her arms as they slid into place around him. "Tell me..." She whispered as she lay her head against his shoulder, blue eyes looking up at him with concern in their depths. 

"I was so scared..." He finally admitted, his words so soft that she had to strain to hear them. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you." That was when Usagi realized what he was speaking of. It had only been a few days since their return from space, where she'd nearly lost her own life in her effort to save both her friends and the earth itself. She could still yet recall the feeling of the ginzuishou between her palms, its warm, pure light guiding her heart through what had to be done. And she could still yet remember the moment she realized it was about to break; so much power had been coursing through her, through the crystal, and she had felt its strain upon her very soul. Such a strain that had proven to be far too much and it had shattered, thus ending her life. Or, should have ended her life, that was, for here she was, very much alive. 

Sitting up, Usagi reached out, her palm tenderly cupping Mamoru's cheek, drawing him in to look at her fully. When their eyes met she slid her other hand into place, gripping his face between her palms, her heart hammering hard within her chest. Of course he had been frightened, of course he had been scarred after she'd almost died... But that was her place now, wasn't it? She was Sailor Moon, she was the future queen of the world... The fate of the world was in her hands... Forever. Though she once might have fought hard against fate and destiny, she'd come to accept it now that she knew other lives were at stake. Besides, she knew she could do anything with her loved ones at her side. And that was why she no longer feared the future. Fighting still frightened her and she would have given up anything in this world to end it for good, but that was not possible... And so she had no other choice but to accept the hand she'd been dealt. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, for worrying you..." She murmured, sliding her right hand further up into his soft, black hair, a small smile toying with her lips as she tangled her fingers through it. "I was scared too," she went on to admit, features growing solemn, sapphire eyes closing for a long moment. "I thought I was going to lose you. And everyone else, too." She opened her eyes and met his gaze, a somber look reflected in their depths. "I couldn't let anything happen to any of you." 

No, of course she couldn't. 

Such an answer was so like her that Mamoru could not help but to chuckle, drawing her close to his chest, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. Everything he loved... In an instant it had almost vanished and in any other moment, it could all be stolen from him. "I know..." He finally said, pulling back to look her in the eyes, hands settled into place upon her shoulders. "I just wish I was stronger... So I could protect you." And there it was- that old insecurity he could never escape, that feeling of inadequacy, of knowing he could never compare to the strong girls she had at her side. He could never offer her what they could. When it came down to it, he was useless in battle. Next time there might be no miracle, next time... It might truly be the end. How could he ever live with himself, if that was the case? "Next time, I want to be able to fight for you. But I'm not like you and the others... I can't do anything to protect you from harm!" He pulled completely away from her then, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, head bowed and eyes closed. He couldn't even stand to look her in the eyes, this girl he loved with all of his heart. 

"Oh, Mamo-chan..." Usagi's cheerful voice broke into his mind a moment before he felt her arms slide around his shoulders. Mamoru turned his head to face her, arching a brow at the sight of her smile. "Don't you know... Just having you at my side makes me stronger." She could recall every ounce of strength he'd ever given her, could remember every single moment that he had made her believe in herself. "It's because of you and the girls that I fight. I'm stronger when I have someone to protect." Her simple words were soft and full of reassurance, her blue eyes shining in the light of the moon that spilled in through the curtains. "Just having you beside me is enough, Mamo-chan." She didn't need him to fight her battles or even protect her, she just needed him there at her side. She only needed to hear him softly call out to her, to feel the warmth of his skin through his snow white gloves. 

Something warm was spreading through him and Mamoru turned into her, drawing her down onto the bed until they were a tangle of limbs and blankets. "I love you, Usako..." He whispered against the shell of her ear, the sound of her giggle bringing a smile to his face. And then for a moment it was as if he could see the future- gone were her signature golden locks, replaced by silver strands that ran through his fingers like silk. Those blue eyes were the same, perhaps wiser, but as radiant as they always had been. He could see her in that moment, cradling something small and wrapped in pink to her chest and Mamoru knew he was catching a glimpse of the future. Of their future. 

"Mamo-chan...?"

Her voice brought him back and he touched a strand of golden hair, a smile coming to his lips as he drank in the sight of her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he would not give her. But... If nothing else, he would always remain there at her side. Of all the things he could offer her, it would always be love, it would always be support. She was more than his past, more than his present, and even more than his future. She was his everything. 


	8. Harvard prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from UsaMamo Week 2017  
or maybe it was just Mamoru Week. I cant remember now.

Standing there in the airport felt unreal.

He had always wanted this, had always wanted to further his studies and see new places. But always, there in the back of his mind, Usagi was there. To be without her for only a day was one thing, but for a whole year? It was unimaginable. Yet, there he was, staring out the big windows, feeling very reminiscent of the last time he had stood there. The last time he had tried to go to America, to Harvard.

He hadn't even boarded the plane last time though, he reminded himself, recalling the very moment he had felt the chill. A shudder had raced through his spine the moment he had pressed his lips to her knuckles, the twinkle of her new ring catching his eyes. And then... There had been nothing. No white light to walk towards, no voice to guide him on this path... Instead, where he went there was nothing. Nothing at all. The last thing he could recall was the sight of her face, bewildered as his body vanished, leaving nothing behind but the Star Seed within him.

But that was then and this was now.

Besides, nothing like that would happen today. Not when they had finally achieved the peace they'd so long sought. He thought of Usagi, of everything she had to bare up until now, and he felt his heart twist; but then he thought of her now, radiant and full of life, more so than ever before... And he felt warm inside. She had a way of doing that, his Usako did. Speaking of, she was late.

Mamoru glanced around the terminal, knowing he didn't have much time left before he'd have to head through security. His plane was due to leave in an hour and he certainly wasn't going to miss it. As he shifted his bag from one shoulder to the other, he heard it, the soft call of her ever familiar vocals. "Mamo-chan...." He turned to face her, standing just beyond his reach, her smile warm and inviting. Mamoru felt his stomach lurch and for one single moment, he didn't think he could go. How could he? How could he leave her? How could she let him go? "Sorry for being late," she chuckled at herself, chiding herself for not leaving the house ten minutes earlier, as she had done several times that hour. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

Of course that was it. Of course she was late for that reason, that stupid, simple, wonderful reason. Mamoru could not help but to reach for her, drawing her into his arms so quick that the bag she held slipped from her grasp. "I love you, Usako." He murmured against the shell of her ear, relishing in the feel of her skin against his, if even through the cotton of his tshirt. He held onto her as if there was nothing else in all this world and truthfully, there wasn't much else. When he drew back, he held her at arm's length as he committed to memory every inch of her, from her sapphire eyes to her tiny feet, recalling dozens of moments there in that instant. "This time... When I get back..." He trailed off, remembering those very same words he'd tried to tell her two years before, words he'd never gotten a chance to say. Words he'd practiced all morning in his head to ensure he got them just right. "When I get back, let's live in a house with a white picket fence. Let's live a normal, wonderful life before everything changes again." He of course meant Crystal Tokyo and how her ascension to queen of the world was but four years away now. "Let's have jobs we hate and let's be late on our rent." He watched as her features morphed, tears pooling in her eyes while she smiled upon him, nodding along to every word that he said. "I love you," he repeated, drawing her back into his arms for one final embrace. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the PA system announce the call for his flight and he knew he had to go. "I'll call you when I'm there." She gave a single nod and he watched her swallow, putting on the brave face he knew she was trying hard to maintain. "Don't be sad, Odango." His use of her old nickname brought a huge smile to her face and she laughed through her tears, wiping them away with the back of her hand.

This time, when Mamoru boarded his plane to America, it was without fears, it was without worries. He would land in America and he would call her to tell her he was there and he was safe and that he missed her already. Everyday he would go to class but he would think of her. Everyday he would slip away, to the quietest corner of campus to write her a letter that told her everything he had seen, everything he had experienced. Everyday he would miss her and love her and remind himself of the future that they had still yet to find. And everyday, the echo of her voice would bring a smile to his face...

_Have a safe trip, Mamo-chan...! _


	9. Healing prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also from UsaMamo / Mamoru Week 2017.

When Usagi had a nightmare, Mamoru did his best to comfort her. 

There were still, to this day, things she didn't open up about. Memories too painful for her to speak of, but he could see the anguish reflected in her sapphire eyes. When she would wake, trembling and crying, he'd open up his arms to her, holding her until the nightmare faded from her mind. If it ever truly did. 

On this night, Mamoru came to bed much later than he usually did. When he slipped into bed beside Usagi, she had already been asleep for a few hours. He took a moment to look over her, golden hair spread out beneath her head like a halo, one leg tucked over the blankets as she slept. The moment he had pulled the blanket over himself, he heard her; the softest whimper, the quiet little cry that told him so much more than her words ever could. He reached out a hand beneath the blanket and she trembled beneath his touch. 

And then suddenly she was awake, rising up so fast from the bed sheets he thought she may fall over her side of the bed. "Usako..." His calming vocals reached her panic-stricken mind and she turned to look at him, her blue eyes wide and wild in her face. "It was just a dream..." He murmured as she dove into his embrace, her body quaking with the force of her tears. "Tell me." His softly spoken prompt caught her attention and she sat up, peering into his eyes for several long moments before she opened her mouth and began to speak. 

Her words wove images of sacrifice and heroism; moments he had missed, moments he'd not been there to experience were coursing through his mind with her every word. Those times when the ones she loved most were ripped from her side, torn down before her very eyes. Silence descended and Usagi turned away from him, shoulders curved with the weight of her pain, of her suffering. Mamoru felt his own heart twist, recognizing the feelings that she was so deeply feeling. The feeling of inadequacy, the feeling of being unable to protect those you loved the most. He had felt them himself so many times before, had he not? "How can I protect them all?" She whispered, pivoting back to face him, her eyes sparkling like gems, so full of unshed tears. "What if I'm not strong enough next time?" 

Mamoru reached out, taking both of her hands in his, amazed as always by how perfectly they fit within his grasp. "There's no one stronger, there's no one better to protect this world." She shied away from his touch, his words not having the affect they usually would have. And so his hands were cupping her cheeks, drawing her gaze back to his as one of her hands fell into place over his. "Besides, you don't have to do it alone." He went on softly, his encouraging words beginning to draw her back. "I'll always protect you.. And this planet too." A single tear trailed the curve of her cheek and he swiped it away with his thumb, a small smile falling into place upon his lips. "I'm never going to let you do it alone." He drew her in, his lips finding hers without a moment of hesitation. "Get some rest," he urged as he helped her back into bed, drawing her into his arms and pulling the blankets back over them both. Mamoru knew she was asleep within minutes, drifting back into what he could only hope would be a much better sleep than before. He brushed a kiss to her temple, reminding himself of what he had just told her. He would always protect her. He would always protect her and this planet they loved so much, the planet of their rebirth, the planet that they would someday rule together.

He would never let anyone take away from him what he had. He would always, always protect what he loved. And that... That was her. 


	10. Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i saved this as "bad guy prompt" so i can only assume it's an ask box prompt.

It was late when Mamoru woke.

He couldn't quite say what had woke him from his slumber, but as he blinked back into consciousness, he became aware his bed was a little less packed. Beside him, Chibiusa slept soundly, her pink locks spread out beneath her head like a crown. Propping himself up onto his elbow, he realized immediately that Usagi was gone from her place on Chibiusa's other side, though she'd been there only a few short hours ago. 

Carefully untangling himself from the sheets, Mamoru pressed a light kiss to Chibiusa's temple before sliding from the bed. He tiptoed from the room and into the hall, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him, as not to disturb the sleeping child with whatever was to come from his leaving the room. It only took him a moment to find Usagi- she was sitting in the living room on his couch, her golden hair tumbling down around her shoulders, wearing nothing but the pajama top of his she'd gone to bed in. The television was playing a muted re-run of some American sitcom she and Chibiusa loved to watch, and he had to wonder if she even knew it was still on. 

At the sound of his footsteps, she'd turned to look at him and at once he could see that she'd been crying. She turned away, furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she refocused her gaze on the muted television. "Usa..." He murmured, feeling his heart turnover at the sight of her there on his couch, crying silently to herself in the middle of the night. He crossed the room in a few strides, sinking down onto the couch beside her, folding her into his embrace. For a few minutes he let her cry, with her face buried into his chest, her shoulders quaking with the force of her sobs. But, finally she began to quiet down, her sobs fading into hiccups, and she lifted her tear-stained face to look him in the eyes. Mamoru reached out, swiping his thumb under her eyes, as if he meant to erase all remnants of her tears. "What is it, Usa?"

How could she even begin to explain to him the depth of her thoughts and her feelings? How could she put to words the darkness that threatened to take control over her heart? How could she tell him how badly she ached thinking of the Outers and their inability to see eye to eye? "Haruka... And Michiru.... I just..." She trembled as she tried to find the words to say, to explain to him how deeply it hurt her knowing her senshi, her friends, were at odds with the Outers. That no one else could see that if only they'd talk things out, that if only they woluld listen to one another they might see that they could work things out together. "I just don't understand why we can't work together." 

Mamoru hated seeing her like this. But worse of all, he hated that he couldn't be on the same side as her. "They don't want to work with us, Usako." He said softly, shaking his head, hoping she would see reason when it came to the Outer Senshi that had so suddenly appeared. "If they aren't with us, they're against us." He went on to say, watching as her face crumpled, and she drew away from him without a single word. "It's for your own good... We only want to protect you..."

"It's not about me!" Usagi exploded, her voice shrill and her eyes full of tears as she turned back to him. "It's about an innocent life!" Her eyes were narrowed and she scooted back, leaping to her feet and storming towards the door that led to his balcony. "Hotaru is innocent in all of this, even if she is Saturn." Her voice was softer now, dejected even as she stared out into the night. "I thought you of all people would understand, Mamo-chan..."

He rose to his feet, coming to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her from behind. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Usako," he whispered into the shell of her ear, feeling her body relax against his. "I'm always on your side." He heard her sniff and he held on tighter, wishing with all of his might that he could take her pain away. Drawing back, he turned her around to hold her at arms length, staring deep into her blue eyes for a long moment. "I'd never let them hurt someone innocent, especially when it's Hotaru. But I also have you and Chibiusa to think about, Usa." She gave a small, silent nod, the tears still fresh on her cheeks. 

"I only want to work together... We're all senshi, so we should be able to understand one another." She murmured, looking away for only a moment. "If we joined forces, we could protect the world without hurting anyone at all." Mamoru loved her for her innocence, for her ability to see the good in anything at all, but he feared for her for those very same reasons. Her heartfelt need to protect the innocent was what was going to get her hurt. Her need to befriend the Outers was going to put her in the pathway of harm, and he simply couldn't allow that. But, at the same time, something told him he wouldn't be able to protect her from everything, and that thought frightened him.

But, at least for now he could.

"Let's go back to bed, Usa..." He coaxed softly, taking her by the hand and leading her back towards his bedroom. She came willingly, silent, but willing all the same. He opened the door and let her slip past, following after her and closing the door behind them. Chibiusa still slept on in his bed, rolled onto her side facing Usagi, who slipped into the bed beside her. Mamoru watched as his future wife, and Chibiusa's future mother, brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, a tender sort of smile falling into place on her lips. "This is what we must protect," he whispered as he climbed into bed on Chibiusa's other side. Usagi gave a single, silent nod, reaching out to take his hand over their daughter's head. 

He was right, after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick usamamo moment, set during classic before their identity reveal.

The weather was unusually warm for April.

it seemed like a day didn't go by that the sun wasn't shining, but the warmth didn't do much to bring her cheer. All around her were smiling faces, joyous over the warm weather, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but fear. It clouded her thoughts, her heart, her entire being; fear kept her in bed long after her morning alarm and kept her awake long after night had fallen. For a girl who thoroughly enjoyed her sleep, she'd not seen much of it as of late. 

On this particular day, she found herself alone, for not even Luna was with her. Luna, and probably all the others, were at the Crowne Arcade, talking among themselves about what their next move needed to be. She knew she should have been there, but her fear prevented her. And so, that was how she found herself to be wandering the familiar paths of the park, lost to her own thoughts. She found herself seated on a bench after a little while, leaning back and staring up into the clear blue sky, wondering to herself just what she had to do next.

Mamoru was surprised to see her. 

It had been days since he'd last seen the twin-tailed blonde, with her brilliant blue eyes and adorably annoying personality. He couldn't really say what drew him to her, but he found he would think of her throughout his day. He found that little things reminded him of her; the color of the sky, for one, it was a constant reminder of her shining eyes. Mamoru couldn't really understand why, of all the people he ever encountered, this girl was the one that stuck with him. But there she was, always in the back of his mind, whether he wanted her to be or not. 

He was used to bumping into her in the afternoons- sometimes after school, sometimes on the weekends. But never this early in the morning. And especiallu not this early on a Saturday. And even more surprising was that she wasn't surrounded by a gaggle of girls- not even her peculiar little cat was with her. And as he looked at her, he noticed she looked down, not at all like her bubbly little self. So, that was why he approached her. 

"Early morning, bun-head?" 

The familiar tenor vocals brought her back to reality; looking up as a shadow crossed her, Usagi was surprised to see the tall, dark-haired Mamoru standing before her. "I can't believe you managed to wake up this early, on Saturday of all days. You can't even be on time for school. What gets you up so early today?" He grinned down at her and Usagi found herself to be returning the smile. For a single moment, she was only Tsukino Usagi, not Sailor Moon, a solider with the weight of the world on her shoulders. For a moment, all of her fears seemed to dissipate. 

But only for a moment.

"Nothing," she replied, folding her arms over her chest and turning away, unable to even find a witty retort to shoot back at him. After a long, silent moment, she heard his movements and felt the brush of his shoulder against hers as he sat down beside her. "I just felt like a walk this morning."

Mamoru could tell almost at once that she was lying to him. There was an invisible weight laying across her shoulders- he could see something was affecting her. Something she wasn't trying to disclose. He had to wonder.... What on earth would be causing a girl like her so much pain? He found himself longing to unburden her, to know the truth behind the pain in her eyes, so he might find a way to help her through it. His mind was momentairly reminded of the dream he'd had the night before- of a young woman with billowing hair and eyes full of anguish. Eyes he found himself to be looking into right now. "You can tell me.." He heard himself murmuring, surprising even himself. Usagi turned to look at him then, her eyes widening, mouth falling open in a surprised sort of gape. 

"It's nothing..." She whispered, shaking her head, trying to force herself to look away from him. But his smoldering eyes were drawing her in and she found that the truth was there on the very tip of her tongue. "I'm scared," she admitted softly, so softly that Mamoru had to strain to hear her words. "I have to... I have someone to protect, something to do, but I'm so scared." Everything was rushing through her mind- the battles, the scars, the tears. Everything she'd dealt with from the moment of her first transformation until this very moment. 

"How long has this been going on?" He asked her quietly, wondering just how long she'd been shouldering this fear, whatever it was. But it seemed to be truly terrifying her, from the way she was looking, from the way she was acting. He felt his heart turnover as she turned away from him, leaning forward, propped up by her elbows. "What has you so scared, odango?" His familiar nickname for her brought a small smile to her lips and Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat. He suddenly had a longing to make her smile again.

"You wouldn't understand," she said quietly, her eyes trained on the ground, but her heart was fluttering within her chest. No one would understand what it was she was dealing with. "I'll be okay." 

Something told him that she wasn't lying. Mamoru had a feeling that this girl was so much more resliant than she knew. "Everything will be okay, Odango," he said with a grin, watching as she turned back to face him. "Whatever it is, you'll make it." He rose up from the bench, pausing for a single moment to reach out, his hand gently touching the top of her head. "You're stronger than whatever this is." 

Usagi felt her heart freeze in her chest at the touch of his hand. Lifting her wide-eyed gaze to meet his, she felt tears brimming in her eyes. But suddenly, she felt as if she could do anything. Any enemy that came her way, she could defeat. Suddenly, there was not an ounce of fear within her heart. "Thank you," she whispered as he lifted his hand in a gesture of goodbye. As he walked away, Usagi felt a swell in her chest, and she rose up as well, ready to join her friends to find out a way that they would find and protect their princess, as well as the world in which they lived. 

All thanks to him. 


	12. the death of a queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in crystal tokyo when galaxia returns to take everything from nqs.

The pain surged through her, harder, faster than any pain had ever been in all of her life. She turned her blue eyes skyward, reaching up a hand as if she might catch in her palm the glittering trail of dust that was her daughter... But as her fingers grasped at the shine, it flickered away, and with it went the light inside of her. Falling to her knees, the queen became very aware of the silence of the battlefield, of how even her foe was silenced by what had just transpired. There were no tears that flowed from her eyes, they were dry as she stared down at the ground, where only moments ago her most precious daughter, the only light in her life left, had lain after taking one of Chaos' attacks. As hard as she had tried to protect Small Lady, she'd been unable, and now she was left alone.

From behind her, she heard the approaching footsteps and heard the soft wail that was Ceres as the young woman fell to the ground with her hands over her face. Their guilt was palpable, she could feel it as much as they could probably feel her own. For a split second, Serenity felt pity for the four young senshi that felt as if they had failed in their duty to protect the crown princess, her daughter. But of course she did not blame them as they blamed themselves, in truth there was no one to blame but herself. Every possibility raced through her- how she could have sent her back in time, how she could have kept her locked away inside the castle, not even permitted her to set foot upon the battlefield. But, Small Lady was a soldier as much as she had been, how could she forbid her from fighting along side her comrades? 

If only she had.

"Your daughter is dead, Serenity... Will you now bend to my will?" Chaos' voice rang out from the sky like a thunder clap, the words like a slap to her face. Curling into herself, the queen said nothing, hoping that Chaos would simply end things right then and there. Take her life, what was the point in living now that Small Lady was gone? Living without the others... Without her senshi, her friends, without Endymion... That had been bad enough, but to have lost her child, her only daughter as well? No... Now life truly had no meaning. Now, everything had truly been taken from her. "You have nothing left to lose but those girls behind you, and even they will fall unless you give up." Serenity did not speak, in fact she did not even budge as Chaos' voice boomed overhead. "I will give you one more day, Serenity... And then, I'm coming for you." 

And just like that, the sky cleared of its swirling dark clouds, the sun's rays shining down as if to remind her of what she had lost. "Queen..." A soft voice behind her spoke and she raised her head, looking over her shoulder at the four young women. What could they say to her, this queen that had fallen so far, this mother who had been the death of her own child? A queen was no queen if she could not protect those she loved. She gave her head a single shake and rose up from the ground to stand before the Asteroid senshi, looking into every one of their eyes, each one battered and broken from their days of war. Young women who were not meant to see such battles yet, who's task had been to merely protect the young princess. And now they had no one left to protect. 

"Do not call me queen, I do not deserve such a title any longer," she said bitterly, striding past the four senshi to escape to the ruins of her once beautiful palace, knowing they would follow if they chose. Though why any one of them would continue to follow her, Serenity could not say. She strode down the broken halls of her castle, her feet taking her the familiar path to Small Lady's chambers.

As she pushed open the door, she was overcome with her daughter's scent, her daughter's very aura which still clung to her belongings within those four walls. Blinking, she allowed the door to swing closed behind her and she crossed the threshold to stand among her daughter's things. There to her left, the bed where she had slept, all pink silk, and to the right was her white desk, where she had studied diligently every night. 

Serenity trailed her fingertips over every surface, breathing in whatever was left of her daughter, drinking in the mere memory of her trapped within those four walls. On the desk, a photo from the past stared back at her- to a time when her hair was still yet golden, to when Endymion still supported a little stud earring. She was unable to help herself from smiling at the memory of that moment, recalling how she and Small Lady- no, Chibiusa- had argued over who would stand beside Mamoru for the photo. They had bickered until Mamoru had slipped one arm around her waist and hefted Chibiusa up with the other, silencing both of them. They had smiled for the photo, wide grins that told her just how happy they had been back then, when they had just been Mamoru and Usagi, when Small Lady had just been Chibiusa. 

She turned away from the desk then, its top littered with papers, Small Lady's delicate handwriting sprawled out across pages. Far nicer than her own writing could have ever hoped to be, she smiled thinking back to Mars teaching her every letter, every symbol, recalling how excited she had been that day. Serenity felt the pain in her heart mounting and she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, her hand smoothing out the silk cover, half-expecting to still feel the warmth of her beneath the sheets. But it was cold, much like her heart. A sigh escaped her and Serenity rose up, escaping the confines of her daughter's bedroom, allowing her feet to take her in another direction entirely, this time towards her throne room. Bursting in through the once ornate doors to stand in the very center of the room, Serenity felt her stomach lurch, felt her heart skip a beat. As she stared across the room at her throne, at the canopy of state that hung overhead, she realized she would never sit upon that throne again. How could she, after what she had done? After what she had not done?

Taking slow, hesitant steps, she climbed upon the dais to stand before her throne as her senshi had done hundreds, if not thousands of times. She walked behind it, to where Endymion would have stood, where he would have reached out to touch a warm, gentle hand to her shoulder. She looked to the left side, to where Small Lady would have stood, with her bright eyes and sweet smile, a crown perched precariously atop her head. Never again... Never again would any of those things happen. A small cry escaped her lips then and she sank down, sitting on the edge of the dais, drawing her knees up to her chest as she began to cry. For that moment, she was not a queen, but merely a woman who had lost everything. 

Including her will to fight. 

[ x x x ]

As promised, Chaos returned the next day.

Serenity had not moved from her place in the throne room and to be honest, she didn't plan on moving any time soon. That was it, she had given up. When there was nothing left for her in this world, in this life, why would she care what Chaos did to her or to this planet? She had failed- as a mother, as a queen, and as a soldier. She did not deserve any of those titles, not anymore. 

And so she made no moves at all as what was left of her palace fell down around her, leaving behind nothing more than a skeleton. High above her, in the sky, Chaos stared down at her with piercing eyes, her grin widening as she met her gaze. "I told you Serenity, I would give you one day to make your choice." Chaos' malicious tone sent chills racing down her spine but still Serenity did not speak. "Have you made it?" Serenity turned her gaze away from her enemy and out into the courtyard, which she could so plainly see now that the walls had been ripped away, and there stood the four Asteroid senshi. They held hands, a human chain standing before the front steps, as if this alone would protect what was left of their palace, of their ruined queen within. Something inside of her stirred and Serenity sat up a little straighter, returning her gaze to Chaos above her. "Or must I make it for you?" 

When she did not speak, Chaos gave a little snort and sighed, throwing her hands into the air. The attack that rained down took down all four of the Asteroid senshi long before Serenity could even react. She felt the dimming of their light as she sat there, trapped inside her own grief, unable to even protect the final four senshi, the only links she had left to her child. Their bodies tumbled to the ground and Serenity stared out at them, pushed past feeling pain, instead overcome with numbness as she slowly rose to her feet. "Now you are truly alone, will you still not give in?" Serenity tilted her head back to look up at Chaos above her, a strange feeling welling up within her. Did it... Did it have to really end right here, right now? Was there truly nothing else she could do, to protect what was left of this planet?

For whatever reason, she recalled a moment from her past, a moment when she'd faced a very similar situation. Back to when she had still been Tsukino Usagi, when she had been nothing more than a soldier with a heart full of hope and love. Where had that girl gone? Serenity blinked, realizing only then that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Was this really it, then? Was there truly no escaping this? Something filled her up, something other than grief, and she felt it... Felt the power welling up within her. The power that she needed to get back on her feet and make a change. It was in her hands a moment later, glowing brightly as the moon itself, and Serenity said a silent prayer, asking for the strength of those she had lost. Let me save you... Her wish bubbled over in the form of a brilliant burst of light, so bright it sent Chaos reeling back, hissing as the pure white energy burned her skin. "What is this..." The evil being whispered, watching as the light enveloped the queen, changing her before her very eyes.

The light was gone and then standing there was someone entirely new, someone changed. A fuku of silver and gold, silver hair streaming down her back in her signature twin-tails. When she opened her eyes, they were of the same indigo blue, but full of anguish, full of all the pain the woman had felt since the war had begun. Serenity- no, that was not her name anymore- Cosmos raised up her staff, knowing there was something she had to do, someone she had to see before she could ever save the world she'd come to love so much.

And then she was gone, disappearing from the battlefield, taking with her the four fallen Asteroid senshi, whose light had not yet died out. All five of them reappeared on the edge of the galaxy, to watch the final show of courage of her past self. It was only then that she could recall the imense hope in which she had felt back then, when the power of every sailor crystal was thudding through her, when she thought she might break from the sheer power in her hands. But she'd released it, saving the galaxy, and returning the crystals to every senshi that had lost hers. It was only then... Only then that she could turn to the four remaining senshi and tell them the truth, that she was a coward, that she had forgotten what it was like to be that soldier of love and justice. 

But no more. 

She would return to her time and she would save them, all of them. She would restore the lives of those she loved most and this time... And this time... This time she would protect them with all of her heart. 


	13. Miracles

Everything was falling apart. 

Around him was nothing but destruction. The world was ending and there was nothing that he or anyone else could do about it. He tightened his grip on the child in his arms, as if this would anchor the two of them to the ground, to the world, to their lives. Mamoru knew that there was nothing he could do to protect her, the only other person he loved in this world. And to think... To think he had allowed Usagi to go to her death alone, without him. He had not been there to save her and now she was gone. It was cruel of fate to have taken her and left him there alive, to watch the world she had so fiercely tried to protect end. Now there was nothing left to do, only a miracle could save them from this. 

_Usako... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..._ He thought of her then, with her sapphire hues and undeniable charm. Tears gathered in his eyes and fell down his cheeks unchecked, his sorrow true at the apparent loss of her. He thought of her as he had seen her last, with her radiant smile a moment before she threw herself into the darkness. Mamoru felt the painful jab to his heart as he recalled her freefalling towards Pharaoh 90, fully prepared to do whatever it took to protect the people and the planet she loved so dearly. _Wait for us, on the other side... We'll be with you soon, Usako..._ He heard Chibiusa's little cries, but could do nothing to comfort her, for what words were there to say in these tragic final moments? "Usako..." He murmured her name, the syllables familiar to his tongue. He had failed her again in this life, but perhaps in the next he would do it right. Perhaps in their next life, they would finally find true happiness. 

He heard Chibiusa's soft intake of breath and he looked up, eyes blinded by the glow of her power. When the light died away, it left her there, high on the tallest pillar left in the city. She was on her knees, golden hair billowing about her lithe frame, her hands clasped at her chest. Mamoru dared not to believe his eyes, in fear that she would fade from view the moment he even blinked. But then she was changing, rising up in a swirl of silk and ribbons, and gone was the senshi fuku he knew so well. It was replaced by a white gown and the staff in her hands was extending upwards, taller than even she when it finally stopped. "Serenity..." He murmured her name and he felt the twisting of his heart, the sight of her there enough to bring tears to his eyes once again. 

It was over in an instant, or perhaps years, Mamoru couldn't really say. But it was over and all was returned to normal; gone was the darkness of Pharoah 90, gone was the destruction of their city. All of the buildings had returned, all of the people brought back to life. He and all the others stood in awe of what she had just done, of the miracle she had brought about. Then he saw her, returned to her fuku, looking as if she might fall apart right there before his very eyes.

Mamoru caught her a moment before she hit the ground, easing her down to allow her to catch her breath. But when she tipped her head back to look at him, she was smiling. "You saved everyone." He said, to which she nodded, tears filling her eyes when they all heard the shrill cries of an infant. As he helped her onto her feet, Neptune was on the move, lifting a tiny baby into her arms there at the base of the building Usagi had once stood upon. "It's... Hotaru..." Usagi breathed beside him and Mamoru felt his stomach turn over, his heart skip a beat. 

It was then that realized he could not even fathom the amount of power she had channeled that day. None of them could. She had brought the planet back from the brink of destruction, had brought back hundreds of lives, had even managed to give Hotaru the rebirth she deserved. Up until that point, he had thought he'd witnessed the max of her power, but how wrong he had been. This was a miracle, what she had done, something so unexplainable it was almost hard to accept. Had he not witnessed it with his own eyes, he might not have believed it even happened. 

And something told him, this was not the end of it, but rather was only the beginning. 


	14. Rivalry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forget how much i love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is old as fuck.

"I bet you can't."

Those words, those same damn words! With a heated sigh, the raven-haired girl turned, arching a brow in the blonde's direction. "You bet I can't _what_ Minako?" She knew at once she would live to regret those words, as she always did when it came to Minako and her challenges. The blonde sat up, casting aside the manga she'd been rifling through, looking rather smug as she swung her legs over the bed. This would hardly be the last time this same conversation would come to pass; Rei could forsee it long into their futures. And yet, she always gave in.

"I bet you can't go a whole fight without yelling my name." Minako folded her arms over her chest, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Rei sighed again, rolling her eyes before returning to the cram book she'd been pouring over for the last hour. "Aha! You won't agree because you know you can't do it." Minako gave a triumphant little laugh and Rei heard her fall back into place on her back. Even without looking at her, Rei could picture her: her magnificent golden hair spilling over her bed, her eyes focused on the manga but her lips still smiling that annoying little smile. Rei gritted her teeth, telling herself not to give in to her childish rivalry with Minako. They had been at it for years, from the day that they'd met in all honesty. _Fight it_, Rei told herself, but as always, Minako was under her skin.

Rising up, Rei moved across the room, hopping up onto the bed, pinning Minako down in the process. "I bet I can." She said forcefully, dark hair slipping over her shoulders as she leaned over the blonde who yet again was smiling that infuriatingly sweet smile of victory. Minako sat up, forcing Rei back a tad, and they stared at one another for several long moments before the blonde nodded.

"Kiss on it?" She asked cheerfully, too which Rei had to roll her eyes but of course she'd never deny the girl _that_. A few minutes later they'd settled back into the respective places- Rei at the table, attempting to study for an exam, and Minako pouring over another manga. Some things would never change she supposed, but this one time Rei was determined to win one of Minako's stupid little challenges.

[ x x x ]

"Sailor Moon, look out!"

Jupiter's cry echoed across the battlefield but it was too late; the twin-tailed blonde was thrown back off her feet, rolling several times before coming to a motionless stop. At once they were all on the move, racing to reach the girl before any more harm could come to her. They were all so far, so very far… The youma was closing in, it's powerful energy spinning between its palms. Any second now and the attack would release and would hit its target- and there was no telling what kind of damage it would do to their unconscious princess. They had to reach her, if any single one of them could just reach her!

And then she saw it, the flash of that golden hair, the glimmer of blue eyes as they turned to her for only a moment. Then of course was the flicker of a knowing smile. Rei knew what was happening a moment before the others. That as always, Minako would reach her first. Minako would place herself in harms way before any of them could even react. "Venus!" Rei could not stop herself from screaming as the attack released, connecting with the blonde who had landed just milliseconds before, shielding their fallen princess with her very own body. The sheer force of the attack sent Venus flying and she slammed into the ground hard, remaining facedown on the ground. The ground around Rei was spinning- torn between running to her princess or her comrade- Minako would surely chastise her for going to her and not Usagi. As she stepped towards Sailor Moon, she could see she was stirring, rising up looking dazed and a little bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Jupiter and Mercury were flanking her then and Rei knew she could go to her instead.

Racing across the way, Rei dropped onto her knees at Minako's side, gently turning her over and lifting her onto her knees. "Minako!" She cried, gloved hand cupping the injured girl's cheek as she moaned softly, giving Rei a little indication that she wasn't gravely hurt. Relief spread through her as her blue eyes fluttered open and despite the pain on her features, Minako was smiling.

"I told you so."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a scene from the 90s anime, im pretty sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another old ass sailor moon fic.

_The flicker of a crystallized peak in the sun… it was blinding… it was beautiful. She could not tear her eyes from the castle as it rose high into the sky, the crimson sun behind it a stark contrast to the silver palace. It was awe-inspiring, it was a beautifully crafted masterpiece. It was a reminder of the past. As her eyes swept across it, she felt as if she were back at the door of time staring in at her beloved queen and the little princess. Now it seemed there would be a new queen and princess to look after. She took a single step forward, her foot barely on the first step when…_

"Setsuna?"

She opened her eyes, suddenly aware of the two pairs of eyes upon her. "Are you alright?" Michiru questioned, the aquamarine-haired woman looking concerned as she hovered. Beside her, the blonde woman looked as equally concerned, but remained silent. "You were… Mumbling." Michiru shifted, her mirror clasped tightly in her hand, its surface flickering with the image of long, golden strands of hair. Blinking fast, Setsuna sat up and nodded her head, silently informing the pair that she was fine. Rising to her feet, she pushed past them to enter the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

That dream… It had to have been Crystal Tokyo. But it was not the place she knew it to be. This place was full of warmth and power, she could feel _her_ warmth without even seeing her. She had built that place with her power, that much she was certain of. This future she'd caught a glimpse of, it was not the future she had once known.

She had done it, she had changed the future.

[ x x x ]

"_Sailor Pluto…"_

_The soft voice drew her eyes upward and she was rewarded with the sight of a brilliant smile. "Rise, please." She allowed the young woman to draw her to her feet, and as she always had she towered over her. Her lovely features were full of hope and joy, a little tired perhaps, but beautiful all the same. She giggled then, a sound like no other, and she gestured for her to follow. "Come, the others are waiting for us."_

_She remembered then, awakening in her crystal casket, the soft echo of the queen's voice in her ears. "The others…?" She heard her own voice question and the queen turned, coming around to fully face her once again. It was then that she took in the sight of her, slender and small, her once golden strands a gleaming shade of silver. She looked so much like her royal mother, the one time queen of the moon. She was her mirror image, in truth, and despite the years it took her breath away. Pluto had always idolized her queen, had always watched her from afar from the door of time. Now, the queen she served was the princess she once watched grow from a shining light into a young woman._

"_Come on, you'll see…" The queen lifted her skirts with one hand, the pearl bracelet at her wrist catching the light that poured in through the windows. She gestured with her free hand for the once lone soldier to follow her and Pluto took a single step forward, following the bouncing twin-tailed woman as she strode towards a grand set of double doors. The doors opened with a wave of her hand and she stepped inside, her smile reappearing as she looked upon something Pluto could not yet see. As she stepped through the doors, she felt her breath catch, felt her heart skip a beat as several pairs of eyes stared back at her. "I told you, they've been waiting for you!" The queen cried out, her smile wide but her eyes full of tears as she latched onto the are of a blonde senshi. Her eyes trailed over the familiar faces, one by one, until they fell upon the three she'd been longing to see._

"_Hotaru," she murmured the young girl's name and opened her arms… Her weight was warm and comforting as the little girl flew into her arms. Tears prickled in her eyes as she wound her arms around the girl, breathing in her still familiar scent. They were all here… Every single one of them… Well, except for one. But as her eyes returned their gaze to the young queen, she knew without a doubt that the last of their group would join them sooner rather than later. "We're together again…"_

[ x x x ]

The dream from which she woke left her feeling like a mess. It was not everyday that Setsuna allowed her emotions to get the best of her, but this was something she simply could not control. Over and over she replayed the events of the dream, recalling every instant as if she were watching a television program instead of a memory. It had all been so clear. It had all been so real. The softness of the queen's hand as she rose her from her knees. The swish of the silk gown she wore as she raised the skirts to walk through the double doors. The warmth of the little soldier's touch. The skip of her heart as she realized the little princess had already been conceived. It had all just been so very real.

But she did not have the time to think about that dream and its possible meaning. She did not have time to second guess what was to come and her part in this fight. She looked to the two in the front seat of the helicopter, their hands clasped over the center console. They were stoic, lost in their own world, one that no one else was a part of. This mission… No, she could not second guess it now. Not after how far they had come. The silence had to be stopped. Saturn could not awaken. The dream was a dream and nothing more.

If that was the case, why did she feel so empty?

"Uranus." Neptune's voice cut in, sharp and like steel, pulling Setsuna from her own thoughts. Neptune was pointing forward, towards the building they flew right for; a powerful beam of light was heading right for them. There was no escaping, no avoiding… Unless…

It took her all of a moment to make her decision. She supposed that in a way, this was a perfectly fitting way for her to go. Raising her staff towards the ceiling, Pluto closed her eyes and willed the power to come. Just like that, everything froze and as her eyes opened time had frozen everything in its place. "Pluto?" Uranus' shocked whispered filtered in through her mind and Setsuna offered the two senshi. As she looked upon them in that moment she realized how truly young they looked.

"Go on. There's a future waiting for you," she said nodding towards the door of the helicopter. "I can't freeze time forever. Go." She watched the two exchange a glance and as always, Neptune was the first to move. She urged Uranus to move forward and slid the door open. Uranus remained in her place for another moment and Pluto smiled. "I promise you. I've seen it. She will reign, Uranus, and we will serve her as we did a lifetime ago." Uranus' face remained passive but her eyes widened and Pluto could see the hope in her eyes. "Goodbye, Haruka." The solider tipped her a nod and a smile and then was gone, following after Neptune to fight the battle they'd been preparing for all this time. Perhaps with that little piece of knowledge, Haruka would hold fast to the faith inside of her heart.

As she released time and everything fell back into motion, Setsuna stared out the window of the spinning helicopter, watching as the world sped by in a dizzy circle at a frightening speed. She felt the cold hands of death clawing at her and she began to sink back, further and further into darkness… But then a bright light shone before her eyes suddenly, she knew her last thought would be yet another vision of the future she was never to see…

"_Amazing, isn't it?"_

_The voice at her shoulder caused her to turn, only to see her queen beside her, blue eyes peering out of the same window she'd been looking through for several minutes now. "Yes, it is." She replied, knowing immediately what the queen spoke of. She turned back to the window, looking out into the courtyard below, where a dark-haired senshi in shades of plum held onto the hands of a toddling, pink-haired princess. Beyond them, the four inner guardians watched, steadfast in their loyalties to both their queen and their new little princess. She was but a baby yet, but growing every day. "I did not think this day would ever come, honestly." Pluto found herself to be speaking the most honest words she had ever spoken in all of her life._

"_Neither did I." The queen replied after a beat of silence, her words as honest as Pluto's had been. The guardian turned back to look at her and Serenity offered her a smile. "I mean, after seeing what this could have ended up like…" A chill raced down her spine because she shivered, running her hands up and down the exposed flesh of her forearms. "I know what is to come, but I'll be ready when it does." So many things she could have been speaking of: the invasion of the Black Moon Clan, the battle with Chaos… And any other potential threat that could rise against them. "It's strange to see her as a baby, when I know her so well as a child." Her smile was radiant as she reached out a hand, pressing her palm against the glass, as if she could reach right out and touch the little girl who's laughter was ringing out. "It's like I've known her all my life as someone else."_

_Pluto returned her gaze to the courtyard below and to her surprise, the dark-haired soldier was looking up at them. She felt a warm, tender feeling rising up in her heart, and she remembered the time she might have taken that same little girl's life. Her features broke out into a smile and then her attention was caught instead by the princess, who was tugging on her hands in an attempt to remain upright. "We will fight together this time." Pluto felt a hand slip into her own and the young queen was nodding, lifting her gaze to meet the once lone soldiers._

"_Of course we will. We'll always be together, now."_

And just like that, everything went black.


	16. Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serenity x endymion, inspired by a taylor swift sentence starter meme.

There I was again, faking laughter, forcing smiles… Same old tired place.

You would think I of all people would be happy- I have a life most could only dream of. I am a princess, my mother and all of the palace dotes on me, I am, without sounding _too_ vain, beautiful. I can and do have everything I could ever ask for. And yet… I am empty.

The music comes to a stop and clapping ensues. I look across the room and my mother sits on her throne, smiling as she claps along with everyone else. She looks to me then and frowns, apparently noticing my sour face. Her eyes say it all and I sigh, raising my hands to join in with the applause, though I certainly do not feel that enthusiastic. I am a terrible daughter and a terrible princess. This ball is in my honor, after all, for it is my birthday. I don't much feel like celebrating however, when war looms and there is danger everywhere. I don't much feel like dancing and celebrating when I cannot even be with the one I truly love. I think of him daily, of the prince with the eyes the color of Earth, the planet from which he hails. He is as handsome as he is charming- even my mother adores him, though I know she worries over how I yearn for him. My mother always tries to see the good in everyone, but her fear outweighs the good she sees in the Earthlings, though she wishes it wasn't so.

I am debating on making an escape to the balcony when the music picks up yet again and all around me bodies are shifting as partners make their way to the dance floor. I see my mother has accepted a dance with one of her highest ranking knights so I take a step back, knowing this is my chance, but as I turn around I instead bump right into the tall, solid frame of a man. I gasp and stammer an apology, but the words die on my lips as he takes my hand and drops to a knee. "Princess," the vocals are husky and familiar and I feel my heart fluttering in my chest. "Forgive me," he apologizes, lifting his face to look me in the eye, his hidden behind a white mask. As he rises to his full height, he towers over me, and I look him up and down; he is handsome in his crisp, black tuxedo. His hand has yet to release my own. I dare not even breathe for fear he is but a mirage, but his gloved hand is so warm against mine… His smile is so sweet as he looks upon me. "I did not see you there, though I cannot believe I missed you. You are breathtaking tonight." I am lost for words. A crimson blush stains my cheeks and I find I cannot find a single word to say, not one charming or flirtatious thing at all. "Dance with me…?" His question trails off and to this I smile and can nod, allowing him to lead me into the center of the dance floor.

As we take our place and he bows low to me, I smile again and offer him an appropriately low curtsey for a man of his rank, unable to help myself from wondering if he enjoys how well my new gown fits. He puts a hand to my waist and raises his other as it still holds to mine, taking up the stance of the dance. We begin mid song but he does not falter, not even once. He is graceful, I note, as he swirls me around the dance floor. By then, all of the court had stepped aside, even my mother, to watch as Endymion and I dance; I am well aware of every pair of eyes upon us. The song ends entirely too soon (though I remind myself we did start halfway through) and I think it is all over. But the next one begins and we're at it yet again, this time the dancers around us rejoin and we are only one couple among the many. "I did not expect you to be here," I hear myself say and for a moment his mouth twitches with a frown. "My mother said…" I trail off, giving my head a small shake. Did it even matter what my mother said? No, not really. All that mattered was that he was there right then.

"I was not certain I would make it… But the risk was well worth it." He grinned then, a smile that was not all courtier charm and instead made me think of what he must have been like as a small child. A stern little boy I bet he was, but one with a goofy little grin that flashed quite often. "I knew I could not go this day without seeing you, princess." He gave my hand a little squeeze, the hand at my waist clutching a little bit closer. "Besides, your mother invited me." I could not help but turn my surprised gaze across the room, to where my mother had returned to her throne, her gray colored hues dancing with mirth as she met my eyes. My heart softened and I turned back to Endymion, my lips curving with a smile. "It is not every day that a princess turns seventeen, after all." He watches me as I spin out and back into his arms, the silk skirts of my gown swishing with my every movement. "On Earth, your birthday would be June." He says to my delight, giving me yet another little piece of Earth information. He knows how I adore learning of his home planet.

The music slows and we come to a stop, both bowing to one another. It is a pause then, as the orchestra flips the pages of their music and prepares for the next set of songs. "I have a gift for you," he beckons me to follow him and for a moment I hesitate, but then I am following him across the dance floor and out onto the balcony on the east side of the palace. The balcony that overlooks Earth with Venus glowing in the far distance. As we step out onto the balcony, he slides the door closed behind us and for the first time he pulls his mask from his face. "It is not much, but I thought…" For the first time since I have met him, he seems nervous, uncertain. From the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket he pulls something square-shaped and wrapped in beautiful paper that shines like a crystal. It is topped off with a bow. I laugh in delight as I take it from his hands and inspect it from every angle possible. "Open it." He encourages and I nod, gingerly undoing the ribbon bow and allowing it to fall to the ground. I lift an edge of the silvery paper and from its confines I pull a small book. "It isn't much, but I thought…"

I run my hand over the golden, embossed writing on the front. "Sleeping Beauty," I read aloud, tilting my head as I inspect it closely. On the cover is a beautiful girl with long, golden hair; I reach up to absently touch my own long, silver locks. She looks to be asleep and a handsome man leans over her, lips puckered in a kiss. _A fairy tale… _It says this beneath what I know is the title and I look up at him in surprised glee. "It is beautiful! Thank you, Endymion!" Something like relief spreads over his features and he smiles. "I will treasure it." I feel my heart fluttering as it had earlier that night and he reaches out to take my hand in his. His gloved hand is warm against my skin, his hand fits perfectly around mine, and I wonder if he feels the racing of my pulse as his fingertips brush over my wrist. I tilt my head ever so slightly and without warning, he pulls me close, crushing me against him. He his warm and strong, comforting… He smells of something I cannot place but it is a wonderful scent. I relax against him and tip my head back so I can look him in the face, and our eyes meet for a beautiful, wonderful moment of perfect clarity. In that instant, it is as if we can read one another's hearts; it is as if we know each other's every thought. "Endymion…" I whisper his name and he leans close to me, his lips hovering near my own. So close I can feel his breath against my skin. Then his lips find my own and his grip on my body tightens slightly. He holds me like I have never been held in all of my life.

"Happy birthday, princess…" He whispers into my ear when he breaks the kiss a moment later; our first kiss. Our first kiss. I can barely breathe. He pulls back and is smiling, breathless as I am, and offers me his arm. I put a shaking hand to his elbow and allow him to escort me back into the ballroom, where I hand off the beautiful gift to a passing by maid, instructing her to take it to my chamber for safekeeping. He sweeps me back onto the dance floor and we share one last dance, I know it is to be the last from the way that he looks upon me, from the way that he touches me. As the dance ends, he drops to a single knee before all of the court and takes my hand, pressing my bare knuckles to his lips. This simple gesture leaves me weak in the knees, even more so than his kiss to my lips ever had. I watch as he rises and steps back, smiling as he turns to go; he stops before my mother's throne to offer her a bow and some parting words. She smiles at him and speaks before he makes his escape.

I watch until he is gone and I realize as the music begins I am still standing in the heart of the dance floor, the feeling of his lips lingering against my skin. I brush my fingers over the spot, still feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. A warmth I will feel for days to come.


	17. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written from the fall of the moon kingdom til present day.

She could feel the weight of her sorrow, it was heavy, heavier than the cloak of state draped across her shoulders. Azure eyes were down-turned, darkened by her obvious sorrow. She kept a small smile placed on her features- enough that the visiting royals would never notice, but enough that those within her inner circle most certainly did.

At her side, her mother the Queen stood tall and regal, her beautiful features blooming with a smile. She knew her daughter's sorrow and she hoped that the princess would be cheered by what was to come. Behind the royal mother and daughter, the guardian Senshi stood, side by side, they too in on the secret. It was well known amongst the court that the Moon Princess had fallen in love with the young Prince of Earth, Endymion. The Senshi had tried to keep her from him, had tried to force them apart. A girl from the moon most definitely could not be with a man from the earth- it simply was not how things worked. But, the Queen had other ideas.

"Serenity, darling, I know you're unhappy but our guest is about to arrive, please look a little happier," the Queen said suddenly, her voice interrupting the princess' thoughts. Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth to reply, but the double doors opened, and in strode a well dressed young man, his eyes searching for one face only. The Queen could not help but to laugh at the sight of her daughter's face- in an instant it flew through the emotions. She turned to look upon her mother in shock, as if she were unable to comprehend that he was really here. "It seems my daughter has forgotten her manners… Welcome, Endymion… Welcome to our court."

His eyes could not leave her face- he had never seen her more beautiful in any other moment. With her high-necked royal cloak and a crown perched atop her silver locks. He forced himself to look away, coughing slightly into his hand, his guards snickering behind him. "Thank you," he replied to the Queen, stepping forward to drop to one knee in her presence, his guards following suit. The Queen nodded, her eyes full of mirth as she stepped aside, gently pushing her daughter forward. "Serenity… I mean, Princess… You look…" He trailed off, suddenly bashful in front of her, what with the many pairs of eyes upon them.

"I suppose I should let you both in on my little secret…" The Queen said, her smile bright as both youths turned to look at her in surprise. "I called you here for no reason but to have Serenity show you about our home. She has been to Earth so many times, I suppose it's about time you pay a leisure visit to the Moon." Endymion blinked but soon caught on to her meaning, though it became apparent that the Princess was a little slower at catching the meaning… "Serenity, why not take Endymion to the gardens. Show him everything as he has shown you. Girls," she turned towards the guardians, who snapped to attention, ready for anything. "Perhaps meet with Endymion's guards, have a day to yourselves…" They all nodded, almost surprised by her words. The Queen was typically very protective of Serenity, rarely ever was the princess without even one of her guardians. But, if that was the Queen's wishes, then so be it. Sailor Mercury stepped forward without a word, carefully stripping the regal cloak from Serenity's shoulders. Jupiter lifted the crown from her head and the items were passed along to a pair of maids who had been called. "Go on now, I will see you in the evening," the Queen bent to brush a kiss to her daughter's temple, watching as she went, arm linked with Endymion's arm. She watched until they'd gone out the double doors, her heart full to the brim. Perhaps… Perhaps things did not have to end in sadness for them.

[ x x x ]

The two walked along the garden hand in hand, their fingers entwined, their hearts beating as one. Endymion could not stop himself from sneaking glances at her as they walked; she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he'd ever set his eyes upon. He could tell she got her looks from her mother, who he had always heard was of no comparison to anyone in the universe. Even her guardian Senshi were beautiful- now he could understand the bitter jealousy those on earth felt. There was no one who could even come close in beauty to any of the moon. "The Moon is beautiful," he commented as they came to a stone bench that sat before a great fountain at the very front of the palace, which rested in the foreground.

To his surprise, Serenity scoffed as she took a seat upon the bench, her chin jutted out, arms folding over her chest. "It's nothing like Earth," she replied, a sigh passing her pink lips, blue eyes turning to stare overhead, where sure enough, the earth rose high in the sky. How strange it was, he thought, to be viewing his home planet from the other side. It was, he realized, beautiful. He turned to look at Serenity and he could see the longing in her eyes, could almost hear he inner thoughts as they wished to be on earth instead. "But," she finally said after a moment of silence, her head swiveling to look upon him instead. "I suppose it's not all bad." He smiled then and reached for her hands, grasping them gently with his own. "Tell me, how do you like our Moon Kingdom?"

He tilted his head slightly, his hand leaving hers to reach up and touch a silky lock of her silver hair. "It is perfect," he said softly, his eyes darkening with desire. Endymion could not stop himself from pulling her closer, his lips finding hers… Fire coursed through their veins, their hearts racing with something stronger than they had ever felt before. It was always this way… Whenever they met, whenever they touched… It was as if destiny had bound them together long before their birth. Perhaps, she had always thought, that they'd been born into this life, to find one another again. Serenity had always thought she'd known him long before meeting him… His arms drew her in, her face pressed to his chest, his heartbeat loud in her ear. She shuddered suddenly, as if chilled, and he drew back, concern etched into his handsome features. "Are you alright?" He asked, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek, his face hovering closer to hers.

This moment… Serenity wished with all of her might that this moment might never have to end. But, something dark and deep was twisting around her heart, replacing the warmth with an ominous chill. "I'm fine… So long as I'm with you." She said finally, returning into his arms, the warmth of his embrace comforting her unvoiced fears. He drew her down to the grass, his hands making their way across her whole body- her own hands moved carefully, helping him shed his layer of clothes; her dress was gone, gently cast aside, leaving them both bare. Endymion traced her every outline with his hands, committing to memory every last inch of her. They had been here before, but never had it felt like this before. Like it… Like it was going to be the last time. She arched against him as his hand made contact and her lips formed words that she could not speak. If he noticed the tears in her eyes, he did not comment. He merely leaned down and kissed her, kissed the corners of her eyes, the salty taste of her tears lingering long after he had left her side.

When they finally parted, it was as if they were never going to see one another again. Serenity could not bring herself to let his hand leave her grasp. Endymion, after he'd finally slipped away, paused as he walked, to turn and look up only to see her standing on the balcony of her chambers, the one that overlooked the very spot they'd been the last few hours. He lifted his hand to wave at her and despite the distance, he could see the smile that broke out onto her features. After a moment, she lifted her hand as well, the pearl bracelet she always wore glinting in the dying sunlight. They had said goodbye, but they had many times before… So why…

Why did it feel like this would be their last?

[x x x ]

Chaos…

She peered around his broad shoulders, her blue eyes widening at the sight around her. Everywhere was fallen bodies, both earthlings and moon beings. Serenity blinked, stepping backwards slightly, her whole body trembling. Endymion stood firm, his eyes dark with anger, his sword drawn. "I will protect you, no matter the cost," he said to her softly, leaning down to cover her mouth with his. She nodded silently, her hands drawn up to her chest.

He turned away then, facing the nearest enemy, unaware of what was happening far above them. Metalia had materialized in the sky, its darkness spreading across all of the moon's surface. Beryl stood on a slope, her staff raised high, her maniacal laughter riding along the wind. Serenity shivered at its sound, her heart skipping a beat. She turned to look around, wondering for the first time, where her guardians were. Once they arrived, all would be well. They would stop this evil from spreading.

She looked up then and for the first time, noticed the evil being that had taken over all of the sky. Metalia released a jet of power, aiming it straight for her. Serenity let out a little scream, alerting Endymion who immediately looked up. It took only seconds for him to realize the target was not him, but Serenity. Without thinking, he side stepped, turning his back to the attack just in time. The attack connected, exploding in a flash of both light and sound; Endymion flew forward, knocking Serenity over as he tumbled to the ground, lifeless.

From where they stood, the four inner Senshi heard the scream. Each pair of eyes widened and they rushed forth, their fight with the earth generals forgotten. They came to the edge of the battle and there… There she was. She sat at his side, her one hand reaching out to gently touch his face. The Senshi could see that Endymion lay lifeless, bleeding from a wound that was apparently, fatal.

Serenity's heart was breaking, it was the only way to describe it. She could feel each piece of her heart as it broke off, crumbling to dust. Tears flowed as freely as the blood which was staining her white gown crimson. Her small, trembling hands reached down, trying desperately to staunch the blood-flow from Endymion's wound. She knew already though… She knew that he was gone. "Endymion…" She whispered, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, bloodying them. A fresh wave of tears began to flow from her anguished eyes, and she fell across his chest, burying her face in the one spot that was clean. He was still warm, but he was still… Serenity knew that he was never going to wake up. The very idea… The very thought of him never smiling upon her… Of never sneaking down to see him on that beautiful blue planet… Of him never gazing upon her with eyes the very same shade…

No, she could not bear that…

Rising from his chest, she turned to look around the scene. She could see her Senshi now, locked in fierce battle with who she recognized to be Endymion's generals. There was Beryl, still in her place, eyes focused on a form coming forth from the castle. Her mother… Serenity wished, with all of her heart, for not just a reunion with Endymion. She wished to be strong.. Strong enough to help her Senshi fight. Strong enough to protect her home and her mother… If… If she and Endymion had been reborn once already and had found one another… Well, then perhaps it could happen once more.

But, even if it did not, she was happy in knowing she would find him in death. Life was not worth living, Serenity knew, without Endymion. Her life had always been happy, but incomplete, until she'd finally met him. And now that he was gone… No… She couldn't do it. Her eyes then caught sight of Endymion's sword, laying at his side, fallen from his grasp. With shaking hands she reached out and took hold of it; it was heavier than she had anticipated, but she would wield it with relative ease. Serenity looked back up to her mother, who by now, was caught up in having words with Beryl. The queen would not turn her gaze to find Serenity's until it was too late.

Closing her eyes, Serenity rose to her feet, knees wobbling beneath her silk gown. She raised her hands high and without another thought, she plunged the sword as hard as she could right into her very own chest. Her ears caught the sound of horrified screams, screams her foggy mind could make out to be her Senshi and her mother. Her hands lost grip and the sword clattered to the ground at her feet. Serenity stumbled slightly before falling, her knees hitting the dirt and her body crumpling forwards across Endymion's chest. As if by fate, her hand caught his, and before she felt the world completely fall away, she entwined her fingers with his…

[ x x x ]

The red string of fate binding them, did not snap, with their deaths. Instead, as the silver light from the ginzuishou swallowed all of the moon, the wish of the princess became known. As her last breath fell from her lips, the Queen made a very similar wish… A wish that Serenity and Endymion, along with all of their courts, would be reborn upon earth… Perhaps then… They might find happiness together.

[ x x x ]

The sliding doors to the chaotic jewelry store opened up and the blonde stepped out into the sunshine, her eyes closing as she sighed heavily. "I can't show Mama this… She wouldn't get me anything if she saw this score!" Scowling, she crumpled up the test into a ball and tossed it behind her.

"Ow! That hurt, Odango!"

Immediately the blonde froze, spinning on the spot to face the voice. The male was tall and dark-haired, his blue eyes hidden by a pair of dark shades. He was uncrumpling the test, his other hand pulling the sunglasses off his face to reveal the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. For a moment, her heart stopped, her face growing hot as color rose into it. Unbeknownst to her, he too felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes fell upon her face. "Oho, perhaps you should study a bit harder next time, Odango," he laughed as her face suddenly turned as red as a tomato, her eyes widening as she reached out, snatching the test from his hands.

"Jerk!" She called out, turning around and storming down the sidewalk, her heart still beating a thousand times faster than normal. She paused only one moment, to turn back to look at him, only to find he was still staring after her. Ugh! She spun and continued on, forcing her test back into her bag, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

The boy remained standing there a moment longer, almost wishing that their brief encounter had last just seconds longer… She seemed familiar… And why… Why was his heart beating so wildly? Sighing, he shook his head, placing his sunglasses back onto his face. He went on his way but, like her with him, for the rest of that night, was haunted by her image.

Fate it seems, had done it again.


	18. Inheritance

The palace was quiet.

Rising from her grand, white bed, the queen was careful not to disturb her sleeping king. It was early, far earlier than she usually would rise; he stirred slightly, rolling towards her, one ocean-blue eye peering up at her. "Serenity?" He questioned and she started, turning back to offer him a sheepish, apologetic grin as he pushed himself up onto an elbow. "It's early." He observed, craning his neck to look out the window, the sun not yet even peeking through the silk curtains. His queen shrugged, absently dropping her nightgown to the floor, ignoring the hand that reached for her thigh. His fingertips grazed her soft skin, but she turned away, slipping into the gown she had discarded only a few hours before.

"It's time." She said simply, now fully dressed as she turned back to him. He arched a brow, a silent question. A laugh escaped and she sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run slender digits through his sleep-tousled hair. "Today I'm going to give Small Lady her transformation brooch." She explained as she stood back up, wagging her finger at him as he playfully tugged on her hair.

"Can't she stay small forever?" He asked and her answer was another laugh, a short sweet sound he loved to hear. But, he knew the answer already. Though still young, it was time that Small Lady took upon the role of a Senshi. And there was no better person to lead her and guide her than Serenity herself. But… If she were to become a Senshi, then she would have to leave home. Serenity had given up her powers as a Senshi years ago, in order to become the reigning queen of Earth. Both parents sobered as Endymion realized his daughter would be sent to the past; they both knew the dangers of being a Senshi, of fighting evil and protecting the world. They had lived that life for many years; they had fought hard battles, had died to protect those they loved and the world in which they lived. It was only by Serenity's power, by the power of the mystical ginzuishou, that they had made it this far. If anyone was to teach Small Lady, it certainly would have to be her… Well, her past self, that was.

"She's ready, especially after all that she has done…" Serenity replied, thinking back to what her brave, little girl had gone through months ago. "She saved us all." Endymion nodded, seeing the darkening of her eyes. He knew it killed her to know she had left them all helpless, defenseless against the Black Moon Clan. All had ended well, of course, but only after months of war and destruction. "She's begun to age normally now, soon she'll mature and take on the role of leader of her own team. She must learn, the day will come sooner than we think."

She kissed him goodbye and slipped from the chamber, heading down the corridor towards her daughter's rooms. Without hesitation, she entered, not entirely surprised to see her young daughter already awake, though still beneath her pale pink covers. "Mama," she greeted in surprise, turning eyes shaped like her father's upon her mother. Serenity smiled, coming to sit down on the bed beside her, to reach out and touch the top of her head. "Could you not sleep either?" The curious princess inquired, arching a brow, her soft pink ringlets falling across her shoulders.

"I suppose not, come on… Let's get you dressed. I have something to give to you." At once, Small Lady scrambled out from beneath the blankets and allowed her mother to steer her towards her vanity. Gently pushing her daughter onto the stool, Serenity began to brush out her long locks, before with nimble hands did she secure them into their trademark style. Once Small Lady was dressed, she took her by the hand, and together they exited, heading down the hallway towards a room that she was supposed to never go inside. Small Lady had of course been inside the room before, long ago, when she had accidentally stolen the ginzuishou and ultimately caused the fall of Crystal Tokyo. She shuddered at the mere memory, but she knew better now- she knew that she was loved and cared for and that she was forgiven for her childish mistake. But now she could only begin to wonder why her mother was taking her to the chamber.

Pushing open the door, Serenity guided her daughter into the room; it was a spacious chamber, full of treasures and a large, white bed. It was her own space, her own place to be away from it all. This was he queen's rooms and an adjacent door led into the prayer room, a room that was forbidden to all except for herself. At once, Small Lady's eyes grew round as she took in the sight of the room, with the large oil painting of the Holy Grail, and the various items from her days as a Senshi atop small pillars. Hopping up onto her mother's feather soft bed, Small Lady watched as she went towards the pillar farthest away, which upon it sat a small, gold brooch. "Small Lady, do you know what this is?" Serenity asked, turning towards her daughter, the golden brooch in hand. The child shook her head and Serenity smiled, coming back over to sit beside her on the bed. "It is a transformation brooch. In fact, it was the first one I ever used." Her thoughts drifted back to those days, so very long ago, when she had been a young teenager, with hardly any knowledge of the world at all. Small Lady's eyes were wide as she stared at it, her hands itching to reach out to hold it herself. "Luna gave it to me."

The young girl smiled, knowing that story well- but knowing it was her mother's first one explained why she didn't recognize it. One quick glance back at the lineup of pillars, and she saw the crystal compact, the one which Usagi had been using. Thinking of Usagi and the others made her sad- though she loved her parents and the guardians of this time, she missed the girls. She missed Mamo-chan. It was easy for her to separate them from her parents and the others, as they were different. But now that she knew their past selves, she understood their present selves a little bit more. And her mother's side came out quite often, reminding Small Lady of Usagi. She did miss being called Chibiusa, though. "I'm giving you this." Her mother's words struck her and she gasped, looking up in shock at her mother's beautiful features as she smiled upon her. Reaching out, her mother slipped the small brooch into her hands. "But you must make it your own." Small Lady's face reflected her confusion and her mother laughed, reaching her hands out once more, closing the small hands around the broach, her own folding overtop. "Now, pray." She instructed, closing her eyes, knowing the child would follow suit.

Doing as she was told, Small Lady closed her eyes, and a moment later, she felt the warmth of growing power in her palms. A moment later, she felt it die away and her mother's hands pulled away. "Open your eyes, dearest." Opening her eyes, she could not help but to gasp at the sight of the brooch in her palm. No longer solid gold, but instead pink, with the gold outline of a heart and crown, with three small stones embedded. "Now it is truly yours."

Small Lady could not believe her eyes- had she done that? Or had her mother? Either way, she was surprised by this gift, though she was beginning to suspect it was more than just that. "Mine?" She questioned, to which her mother nodded, still smiling. She returned her gaze to the brooch, flipping it back and forth, inspecting it from every angle possible.

"It's time for you to awaken as a Senshi, to come into your own as a leader of a team, as I once did. You are the future Sailor Moon." Serenity explained softly, reaching out to touch her daughter's hand. "You will learn and become a strong, beautiful guardian. And then someday, you will take over as queen and rule in your own right. You will learn to use and wield the power of the ginzuishou." Small Lady's eyes were wide in her face, her surprise evident. "You are my one and only heir. That is your inheritance." Small Lady looked back to the brooch, suddenly looking somewhat doubtful; how could she ever do what her wonderful mother did? "Small Lady, do you understand?" Her mother asked, breaking into her thoughts- and suddenly, she _knew_ she could do it. If _Usagi_ could become her mother, then she could become a Senshi. Nodding vigorously, the little princess jumped to her feet as her mother rose up. "Put your hand into the air and say these words: Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

Thrusting her hand into the air, the brooch gripped in her fingers, Small Lady let the words leave her lips. "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" At once, she felt the power flood her small body as a brilliant light filled the chamber. When the light died away, she was left standing in the same spot, but gone was her gown, and in its place was the fuku of a Senshi. Her eyes widened as she looked herself over, excitement flowing through her entire being. She ran across the room, to the full length mirror, unable to stop herself from squealing at the sight of herself. Turning back around, she stood face-to-face with her mother, who was smiling, though tears were brimming in her blue eyes.

She could hardly believe the sight before her eyes- it was so like her own first moment after transforming, having to look at herself in the mirror. She recalled, still to that day, how Luna had sighed, hardly able to get her to listen to anything she had to say. Kneeling down, Serenity put her hands atop of her shoulders, peering into her daughter's face. "The path of a Senshi is not an easy one. But it is an honor, it is something to be proud of." Small Lady nodded, not quite understanding, but she would someday. "To be queen, I had to give up my powers as a Senshi, and so will you someday. You have much to learn, to be both a Senshi, as well as a queen." Small Lady's mind was turning, thoughts of all kinds whirling at full speed through her brain. If her mother was no longer capable of transforming into a Senshi, then who would teach her? Perhaps Sailor Mars and the others….? "You miss Usagi and the others, do you not?" Her mother asked, suddenly turning the conversation in an entirely different direction. Surprised as she was, Small Lady gave a silent little nod. "I have decided it is best for you to learn from Usagi and the others- they will teach you everything you need to know." Her mother said after a moment, her own lips curving into a smile. She knew her past self might have been a crybaby, a whiner, but she was without a doubt, the strongest of the Senshi. Her daughter would learn to be the best soldier she could be under her guidance.

Small Lady could not help but to smile at the prospect of returning to the past; she would miss her home as well as her mother and father, but the thought of becoming a full-fledged Senshi excited her more than anything else. "I will make you proud, Mama!" The little girl cried out, throwing her arms around her mother, who laughed as she was knocked off her hunches and onto her bottom instead. Returning her embrace, Serenity brushed a kiss to her daughter's temple, releasing her as she spoke of going to show her father. Nodding, Serenity watched as she ran from the room, her little heels slapping against the crystal floor as she went.

Slipping into the room, the small black cat darted across the floor, coming to sit before her queen, who was still in a heap of silken skirts on the floor. "So, she's to return to the past?" Luna asked, seeing the sad, yet proud look in Serenity's eyes as she nodded. "She'll be in good hands," the cat murmured, as they both heard the twinkling laughter of the princess coming from down the hall. Serenity could only nod once more, a single tear rolling down her cheek, her eyes falling closed. Luna jumped up and into her lap, surprising both of them; but Serenity cradled the cat close, comforted by her purring, by her soft fur against her skin.

Rising up, Luna still in her hands, Serenity exited the room, the door swinging closed behind her. Heading back down the hall, she reentered hers and Endymion's chamber, which was full of laugher as she pushed open the door. Small Lady was practicing her moves, apparently ones which she had learned from her own past self- ones she still remembered. "In the name of the moon!" She was laughing as she twisted her arms, one extending out the wrong way, causing a laugh from both of her parents. It was then that Serenity knew she would be fine- she would become a strong soldier and would someday lead her own team of Senshi. Luna leapt from her arms to sit on the bed beside Endymion, who was laughing as Small Lady twirled around and around, until toppling over, overcome by dizziness.

Extending her hand, Serenity helped her child back onto her feet, and spoke. "It's like this," she explained, lifting her arms into her Senshi form's trademark stance. "In the name of the moon!" She and Small Lady chorused together, as the child's arms fell into the correct position. Pointing their other hand directly at Endymion, Serenity could do nothing but laugh as Small Lady ran at him, shouting "You're punished!" before leaping onto the bed, tackling him into the pillows. Joining her family on the bed, she was immediately pulled into the tangle of limbs as Endymion tickled a flailing Small Lady. Luna knew better and leapt off the bed, watching instead from the bedside table, recalling a similar incident from the past with a fond smile. She knew that it was hard for Serenity to let Small Lady go, but her duty was to become a Senshi, just as hers had once been. It was their fate, it was their inheritance as daughter's of the white moon.


	19. Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more reinako.

The last thing she remembered was the way the sun glinted off Rei's raven locks.

In an instant, everything had changed. The explosion of power, the shrill scream that told her that despite their best efforts, Usagi was hit. As the dust settled, the Senshi staggered back to their feet, one reaching for her fallen princess, only to notice the second body a moment too late. Usagi was reaching for her, one hand extended out, her fingers gingerly falling to rest upon the curve of the other's cheek. The world was spinning around her. Pinpricks of silver danced before her eyes and she stumbled, knees threatening to give way at the sound of a scream piercing the air: "Rei-chaaaan!"

"Venus," she grasped on to the arm that was offered to her and she peered up into the bright green eyes that belonged to her comrade. Those very same eyes were brimming with tears but she fought to keep control, guiding the yellow-clad Senshi towards the other three. Mercury had already gone to the other's side, dropping down to reach out, gloved fingers at Mars' neck and then at her wrist. A dark looked passed the Senshi's features and she sat back, unable to lift her gaze to meet Usagi's.

"Ami-chan…" Usagi's soft vocals carried like a scream; her anguish was evident, her eyes were wide and spilling over. She looked from the dead girl's face and back to the blue-clad Senshi, then back to the other. She was mumbling something but Venus couldn't make them out, even as she came closer. She and Jupiter dropped down to join their comrades and Venus felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she let her eyes slid over the fallen Senshi's frame. Her dark hair was matted with blood at her temple, giving away that she'd hit her head quite hard during the attack. Her eyes stole away, to glance over her princess, who was white as a ghost, her face scraped and bruising but otherwise she seemed unharmed. "Rei! Rei, please!" Usagi was falling apart, her body trembling as she clutched her friend's still warm body. "Rei, open your eyes!"

"Usagi…" Jupiter's voice did not betray her emotions; her voice was calm and soft, the tone coercing the blonde girl to look up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Usagi, she's gone." The words fell between the four remaining girls and Usagi blinked, as if she had not heard the other correctly. Then at once it was hitting her and she was slowly shaking her head, her tears renewed, her body curving inwards as she began to sob once again.

Venus forced herself to remain stoic, to keep the tears from filling her eyes, to keep her back straight as she stood outside the semi-circle the Senshi had formed. She forced herself to keep her eyes upon Mars, because if she looked away, she might miss something. She might miss a flutter of her eyelids, a twitch of her hand, the jerking as she came back to life. But there was nothing. That was it. She was gone. The moon was rising high above them, illuminating their group, but the warm light could offer them no comfort that night.

It took what felt like hours to pull Usagi away from Rei's body, took what felt like eons to coax her away and instead to safety. But where? Where did they take her? First thought was always to go to Rei's, to the shrine where they had spent countless hours together. But now that was over. They instead took her home where it was late enough that he parents had already gone off to bed. Minako left her in the care of the other's, knowing she had something to take care of.

[ x x x ]

The pain was nearly too much to handle.

Minako stood in the center of Rei's bedroom, her heart pounding, her thoughts swirling with the memory of the fiery girl who was no longer with them. She had come to speak to Rei's grandfather, who by the time she'd gotten there had already been alerted by the local police of what had happened. A terrible accident, Rei's grandfather had cried quietly when Minako approached, and after a short conversation he had offered for her to go to Rei's room. At first, Minako thought perhaps she'd best wait for Usagi and the other's, but she realized she _needed _the alone time. She needed this moment and she needed it to be by herself. And now that she was there, she realized she had no idea what to do.

Her fingertips trailed along the few picture frames that covered the top of the dresser against the wall; one of all of them, one of her and Usagi, and one of the two of them. Minako picked up the framed photograph, staring at the moment frozen in time: she had a big goofy smile on her face, one arm looped around Rei's waist, the other draped over her shoulder, the girl turned towards her looking somewhat annoyed, yet somewhat entertained by the blonde's shenanigans. Minako could not help but to smile, remembering how Rei had grumbled at her for being too clingy. Tears pricked her eyes and she set the picture down, turning away, feeling the brush of a ghost against her skin.

There had been so much time spent in this room- time alone and time with the others. Plans had been made, tears had been shed, words had been exchanged. So many things discussed, so many things mapped out and decided on. This was where they'd pledged to protect the earth together. This was where they had decided what to have for dinner. This was where they'd shared more than just a kiss. So many years had passed and they had never thought they might step into the future without someone. She had certainly never thought she'd be going on without Rei. Of any of them, Minako had always pictured herself as being the one to go young. She wished it had been her, in truth; she could have easily trusted Rei and the others to take care of Usagi without her. She knew losing Rei would destroy Usagi for a long, long time. Losing her might not have hurt her as much. So many firsts, and so many lasts. It wasn't fair.

Minako dropped onto the bed, rolling onto her left side, arms reaching out to encircle Rei's pillow. It still smelled of her. She shut her eyes and squeezed the pillow tighter. She lay there for what felt like (and probably was) hours. In truth, she opened her eyes to find it was past sunrise, but just barely. Rising up, she left Rei's room as she had found it, albeit missing a single framed photo.

[ x x x ]

She was returning home when something caught her eye- Usagi. The blonde was turning into the park, dressed in her clothes from yesterday, looking pale and scattered. At once Minako felt her heart turnover and she trailed after the girl, watching her from a short distance. The park was quiet, peaceful really this early in the morning. There were only a few other people- a few men jogging, a woman walking her dog, and Usagi. She had taken a seat at the fountain, a place they had all gathered regularly, a spot perfectly equal distance between all of their home's. Minako approached, so silent that at first Usagi did not even notice her. But then she lifted her face and their eyes met.

Minako felt her heart breaking all over again. Usagi was a disheveled mess; her eyes were swollen and red, her hair was a mess, and she had never looked more lost. At the sight of Minako, she turned away, as if ashamed by how she appeared. "Usagi-chan." Minako called out to her, softly at first, repeating her name until the girl turned back to her. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears, her hands clenching into fists upon her lap. In an instant, she was on her feet, running for her. She flung her arms around Minako with something between a sob and a scream leaving her lips. Minako caught her, holding tightly to her as she cried, one hand rubbing up and down her back, the other at the back of her head. She cried for minutes…? Hours…? Days…? Minako couldn't say. But finally the girl was growing quiet, her tears fading to hiccups and then to silence. She was the one to pull back a moment later, her hands reaching up to cup Usagi's tearstained cheeks between her palms. "Let's sit." Usagi merely nodded, mute and somber as she allowed Minako to guide her back to the fountain to sit.

Silence descended and Minako kept her face forward, casting only glances at Usagi for the first few minutes; the girl had turned into herself, her shoulders curved, her eyes downcast. "You're up early," Minako said by way of _let's not talk about it_. But instead the girl's eyes closed and it only took Minako a split second to realize that she'd said the wrong thing entirely.

"Why oversleep if Rei isn't there to scold me?" The response was soft and full of anguish. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and tried to smile as she turned to Minako. For a moment, she was taken back to the first time that she had lost Rei, to when she had lost them all. She had been alone and terrified and so brokenhearted that she thought she'd never be able to go on. She had thought of Rei then too, of how painful it had been to realize Rei would never again call her "clumsy Usagi" as she had so often done. But that was then and this was now. This time there was no gaining her precious friend back.

"You know… When we first met, Rei didn't even like me." Minako spoke suddenly, a small chuckle escaping as she thought back to those first few memories. Of the dark glances, of the arm folding, of the narrowed eyes. "No… That's not right. She didn't _trust_ me." Minako corrected herself as she recalled asking Rei to meet up with her, to talk, to hash things out. To understand one another. "You guys had fought alone for so long… Who was I to come in and suddenly take over? To lead you?" Minako leaned back as far as she dared too, fearful of falling back into the fountain, a smile toying with her lips. Beside her, Usagi listened intently, her eyes dry for the first time in hours. "I'd watched over you guys the whole time, but…" She paused, shaking her head as she sat up straight, body turned towards Usagi. "I always wanted to join you and when I did, I thought how great it was going to be. How easy. But then Rei…" A pause, a chuckle. "Rei was Rei and she wasn't going to let anything be easy." This time a sigh. "She told me the only thing that ever mattered was you." Minako said softly, her eyes meeting hers, her hand finding hers. "We realized one day that our dreams were one and the same: to protect you and this planet." Usagi's eyes widened and Minako tightened her grip on her hand. "I'd give anything to take her place, but I can't-" Minako found herself to be choking up, but she pressed on, drawing the other blonde close to her. Usagi was warm and comforting. The other girl fell against her, her head cradled in the crook of Minako's shoulder. "I will not let her death be in vain, I promise you." The girl pulled away then, lifting her face to look into the cerulean hues, the smallest of smiles passing over her lips.

"I know," Usagi said softly, reaching out to cup Minako's cheek with her palm, watching silently as a tear slipped down. "And neither will I." The girls stood up and Usagi slipped her hand into Minako's, giving it a tender squeeze. Together they would heal and together they would survive.

[ The Future ]

The castle was quiet.

Minako was surprised by this; with a toddler-aged princess roaming around, it was usually quite noisy. But as she walked along the corridors and paused in the nursery door, she came to find the princess was asleep, tucked into her little canopy-bed with the queen at her side. Serenity looked up a moment later and raised a finger to her smiling lips, gesturing at the child with her other hand. Minako smiled and nodded, watching as her queen leaned down to press her lips to the little girl's forehead. Then she was rising up, sweeping across the room and shutting the door behind her. "I thought she'd never sleep," Serenity said the moment the door had closed, running a hand over her forehead in a dramatic gesture of relief. "She's been telling me the strangest things."

Her curiosity piqued, the yellow-clad Senshi shot her a glance, a brow arched. "Strange things?" She inquired, throwing a backwards glance over her shoulder as the princess' guards came to stand on either side of the now closed doorway. "What sort of things?"

Serenity gave a little chuckle, reaching out to loop her arm through her guardian's. "Oh? You don't know?" She asked her as they walked along, Serenity steering them towards the double doors that would lead them out to the gardens. When Minako shot her a surprised glance, Serenity tilted her head, wondering to herself if perhaps the Senshi was playing a trick on her. "She called me clumsy Usagi. After she asked me if I planned on being late to every important event we were having this year." Minako slowed to a dead stop, blue eyes widening in her face, her shock clearly evident. Serenity was looking at her oddly. "Minako," she began, using the guardian's given name, the syllables still oh-so familiar on her tongue. "Minako, you didn't tell her… You didn't tell her to say that?" The Senshi shook her head and they both could say nothing as they stared at one another, shock coursing through both of their veins. "Then who…" The queen turned around, as if she half-expected to see the culprit standing behind her.

But, there was no one.

Minako watched as her queen looked for the ghost they both knew was there; they could both feel her, after all. "Only Rei-chan would come back to taunt me through my own child," Serenity finally said, a laugh escaping, and Minako laughed alongside her, their steps starting up once more. As they walked, still yet arm in arm, they fell silent, both remembering, both catching sight of her at every single turn. There she was, a laugh tumbling free. There she was again, pointing a finger as she argued with one of them. And there she was again, flipping that long dark hair, her arms folded over her chest. She was but a ghost, but she was there. She had always been there.

And she always would be.


	20. Reinako Goes Camping

"We're lost."

The accusatory tone stopped the blonde and she turned, blue eyes narrowing only slightly. But then a smirk flashed and her hand reached up, flipping her long blonde hair back in a gesture that only caused the other female to sigh. "We are not." Minako replied cheerfully, turning her back onto the raven-haired beauty to begin walking once more. After a few moments, the other girl began to follow, although begrudgingly, silently ticking off all the ways she could kill the other girl. But… At the same time, she could not help but to smile, and Rei was thankful that Minako was turned the other way. She'd never live it down if Minako found out she actually _liked_ her little shenanigans. Not all of them, never all of them… But some of them. Some of them she could live with.

Silence lapsed and the two girls trekked on, their gear set firmly on their shoulders. As it usually happened when Minako became obsessed with something new, Rei was dragged along most reluctantly. It was a rare moment that they would ever separate themselves from Usagi and the others, but the they all had had prior obligations which left Rei alone to deal with Minako for a whole weekend. Camping. Minako… Camping. Rei still didn't see how this was going to work.

"Minako, are you sure-"

"Stop it, Rei! We're not lost."

"Minako we passed that-"

"Rei, shhh!"

Rei let out an exasperated sigh but fell silent, instead taking a long gulp from her water bottle. That was it then, it wouldn't be some horrible evil that finally claimed her life. It would be Minako Aino. Funny how easy it was to accept that fate. "Do you miss her?" Rei suddenly asked, the briefest flashes of their princess hitting her, a warmth spreading through her whole body at the mere thought of her. It had been so long since they had ever been away from her as they were. Peace had been achieved, but they had always been reluctant to leave her side "just in case." So to be away from her felt strange and empty. Well, not entirely empty. Rei glanced away, a frustrated blush creeping into her cheeks. It wasn't like her to blurt out such things.

The blonde turned back to face Rei, her brow arched slightly. "Yes," she answered honestly, liking the fact that they both had been thinking of the same thing. Of the same person. "I worry about her." Minako added with a nod, as if to reassure Rei that her worries were normal. "But either way, the others are there. If something were to happen." Minako offered her the sweetest of smiles and reached out, taking Rei's hands into her own. "This weekend all we have to think about is us and having fun, understand?" She waited until Rei's lips twitched with a smile and the raven-haired girl nodded to show that she did understand to turn back around. This was something they deserved, something that they had earned.

But then, she was turning back around, her eyes finding Rei's; violet met blue and Rei clenched a hand into a fist, her lips moving, but no words were coming. Minako could not find her voice, nor force her legs back into working order. So instead, they stood there, across from one another, Minako's hand extended slightly, as if she meant to take hold of the other girl once more. "Rei, I…" for once in her life, Minako found she had no words for the moment. So many moments like this had passed between them, but they had always been so fleeting, and yet so poignant. Over the last few years, her relationship with Rei had deepened into something special, and yet… it almost wasn't enough.

This was a moment she had been in before. Or at least, one quite similar. She and Minako had had their fair share of moments throughout the course of their relationship, but nothing quite like this. The only moment that could have rivaled this one was the afternoon on the school rooftop, before everything went so horribly wrong. Suddenly, she had to touch her and for the first time, Rei was the one to reach out; her hand grasped Minako's, squeezing it gently. "You don't have to say anything." Rei said softly, her eyes shining, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

At those words, Minako laughed, her head thrown back, blonde hair cascading down her back. In truth, nothing felt better than to have _Rei_ holding _her_ hand and not the other way around. It was the smallest of gestures, but with the biggest of meanings. The backpack slid off her shoulders and hit the ground at her feet and Minako made no movement to pick it up. Instead, she was tugging her hand from Rei's and reaching up, sliding her bag to the ground as well. Her hands remained gripping Rei's upper arms, her skin warm beneath her fingertips. Rei was right, she didn't need to say anything. But there was something she needed to do. There was not much thought to what came next because it came so naturally, as if it was meant to be.

Rei felt her skin tingling beneath Minako's grip. Looking up and into her eyes, Rei could only offer her a smile as the girl stepped up a little closer, her face so close… Close enough to… Without worrying it would change everything, Rei gave in to the kiss Minako gave her, and drew the girl even closer. One hand tangled itself in the long, golden locks, the other curving around her waist. Rei could feel Minako adjusting her own body against hers, both of her hands at her waist, crossed over the wrist at the small of her back. The kiss left them breathless a moment later and both girl leaned back, drawing deep breaths, wide smiles plastered across their features. It was then that one of them finally spoke up.

"Rei?"

"Hm?"

"We're lost."


	21. in the wake of failure comes a second chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on fanart.  
written in 2016.

"Princess."

Silence.

"Princess," she tried again and the footsteps slowed, the slim figure before her coming to a stop, hands clasped behind her back. The soldier took the several steps forward that it took to close the gap between them and she dropped to a knee- "Princess, your mother requests your presence at-"

"Venus!" The princess had spun around, her chin jutting to the side, her bright blue eyes slightly narrowed as she gazed upon her guardian. That tone of voice, she'd heard it time and time before. "How many times must I say it?" Venus dropped her gaze, head bowed as her lids fell closed over blue orbs. A deep breath and she looked up as the princess stomped a foot, hands clenched into fists. "Stop talkin' to me like that! It's _weird! _Treat me like a normal person, you've known me all my life!" The words were not stopping and her tone was getting shriller. Tears were threatening to spill down her face and Venus felt a wave of affection spreading through her. "You talk to Mars and the others just fine!" It'd begun again. "Why is it you insist on speaking only to me as if I am a stranger?" The princess huffed as she folded her arms over her chest, turning away as the blonde guardian rose up, her hands raised slightly up.

"But Princess, it isn't proper!" She tried to explain, realizing that yes, of course the princess was right. Of course she treated her differently. Of course she spoke to her differently. Venus had heard this complaint before, but never with such an earnest display of dissatisfaction.

"I'm the _princess_ and I get to make up the rules as I like!" Serenity shot back, her arms still folded over her chest, still turned away like a stubborn little girl. Meaning, _you do as I say because I say_, another threat she had heard many times before.

"Princess, I just prefer speaking this way-"

"Venus, I _know_ when you're lying!" Serenity cut in, shooting her a sharp glance before turning her back to her completely. A moment later, Venus watched as her shoulders drooped and her head bowed, her fists unfurling at her sides. "It makes it sound like we're not friends… And I… I don't have many." Her words were soft and full of sadness. No, of course she didn't have many friends. There were no friends to be had, aside from she and the other guardians.

Suddenly, Venus felt incredibly guilty if she had actually hurt her charge's feelings, however, she knew she could never let herself slip up and lose sight of her mission. She had to remain her guardian, her protector, no matter the cost. Venus felt her heart tighten and in that moment, something so beautifully heartbreaking was transpiring between them. "Princess," she murmured softly, reaching a hand out to rest upon the curve of the young woman's shoulder. Serenity turned to face her, blue eyes wide and sad in her porcelain features. "I understand how you feel, but I'm afraid I cannot forget my place as you are so incredibly important to the kingdom and to me." She gave her shoulder a tender squeeze, offering the smallest of smiles as she went on. "I admit, I have been too casual with the other Senshi and I apologize for making you feel excluded…" The princess' features softened then, only slightly, and she raised her gaze to meet Venus'. "Please… Please believe me when I say that I consider you my dearest friend… But, I don't think this can ever change."

[ x x x ]

"Minakooooo-chan, stop it!"

Laughter drifted out through the open windows and the sunshine spilled in through the parted curtains; it was warm and they were happy. "Usagi-chan, let me see!" a second voice and the sound of something loud tipping over. A third voice was then shouting and another wave of laughter. Inside the room, the fighting blondes had tipped over the table, spilling all of its contents to the floor, which had of course incurred the wrath of Rei upon them. But, once it was cleaned up and Usagi had gone to sit beside her in an attempt to play nice, Minako had to take the moment just to soak it all in.

She'd woken from a dream that morning, a dream of the past, when Usagi and been Serenity and she nothing but a soldier. From a time before Aino Minako existed. Of a time when there had been no friendship and instead mere guardianship. From a time when she could not allow herself to slip, to mess up and lose everything. That time still existed, most certainly, but now she had help to protect her. Her eyes swiveled from face to face, her mind drifting to the four other guardians out there, and she smiled. Usagi was looking at her then and made a face, causing Minako to laugh, and suddenly she was pulled back to the present. Reaching across the table, Minako snatched the manga from her unsuspecting hands, earning a shrill, unhappy squeal from the odango-haired blonde.

Back then, she'd thought she'd never be able to both protect her and befriend her. Being reborn with her and been the best thing that could have ever come from the destruction of their kingdom. For once, she was thankful for their failure.


	22. Memories of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in 2015.   
minako's pov, set during her first meeting with the inner senshi.

She had been searching for what felt like ages. At every turn of a corner, at every bus station, everywhere. Blue eyes would continually scan the area, searching for a face she wasn't even sure she'd recognize in this life. Artemis had told her that it was quite possible their princess would look different from what she'd looked like lifetimes before, however, something told Minako that no matter what she looked like, she'd know her.

And it was true.

After some time, she'd finally found her. Though the girl never once saw her, Minako saw her. From across the street, blue eyes caught sight of the bubbly blue-eyed blonde, hair twisted into odangos, her skirts swirling as she ran down the sidewalk, clearly late for school. She couldn't quite explain how she knew that that girl was the princess, her princess, but she just knew. And from the way Artemis had looked upon the girl, he knew it as well. He looked up at her, giving her a nod, his eyes bright. Minako watched as she went, a small smile blooming across her features. Even in this life, her princess seemed to be the same. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of finally being reunited with the princess and her fellow guardians.

"It's time to make contact." Artemis said after a moment, to which Minako merely nodded, still to caught up in the moment to speak. The white cat leaped up to settle upon her shoulder, his weight and warmth comforting as always. "She's going to need you. They're all going to need you."

[ x x x ]

_The castle was tumbling down… The great, tall pillars were crashing to the ground, shaking it like an earthquake. The yellow-clad Senshi spun, eyes desperately searching for her charge. "Venus!" Mars was at her side, sporting a bruised cheek, her violet eyes sparking like fire. She turned, following her line of sight, only to see their princess in the hands of the Earth Prince, right in the heart of the battle. "We have to reach her," Venus heard herself shout above the noise, to which the other three Senshi nodded their assent. "No matter the cost!" Venus added, raising her hand high into the air. The others followed suit, their gloved hands momentarily grasping in the air before they set off at a run, sprinting towards the royal couple._

_It wouldn't be that easy to reach them though. The youma were everywhere- the earthlings had been completely corrupted by the darkness of the being Metalia, and they were no longer human, that much was certain. Venus could feel it within her heart, something bad was going to happen, something worse than just the fall of their beautiful kingdom. "Jupiter, your left!" Venus cried out, distracted by the new wave of evil coming towards them. The green Senshi eradicated them with a thunderclap, but it was evident they were all beginning to wear thin. They just had to reach the princess and get her away to safety, that was it. They could make it. They had to._

"_My god…" Mercury was slowing to a stop, her eyes widening in horror, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Venus turned to see what she was seeing; the attack that was headed straight for their princess. Venus could see the fear registering on her features- but what could she do? She knew nothing, she couldn't get away, she couldn't flee… But then…_

"_NOOOO!"_

_They all heard her anguished cry as Prince Endymion turned his back to the attack, taking it full force for her. The attack knocked them both off their feet, sending their bodies sprawling to the ground. Serenity was rising back up, her hair askew, her blue eyes full of tears that began to pour down her pale cheeks. "Endymion!" She screamed, such a gut-wrenching scream that Venus flinched as if physically struck. Beside her, Mars was staring in shock at the scene, her hands clenching into tight fists. Venus knew now that it was imperative that they reached her. She was all alone out there, an easy target for any one on the other side to strike down._

_But then… Venus watched as Serenity was reaching for Endymion's sword. For one moment, Venus thought she intended on using it to protect herself. But that… That thought was so very wrong. "Princess!" Venus screamed, a split second too late. The four guardians watched as their princess plunged the sword into her own chest, the spray of blood staining her white dress crimson. Her hands loosened their grip and a moment later, the sword clamored to the ground at her side. She slumped over Endymion's chest, clearly, obviously, dead._

"_Princess!" The four Senshi screamed together, as if the power of their voices might jolt the girl back to life. But, no avail. They sprinted forward, all thought lost, the only thing on their minds now was reaching her side. As they ran, the great being Metalia laughed through Beryl._

_"Dead… The prince and princess are dead! It is all over! The moon is lost!" There came a loud crash, much like a thunderclap, and a wave of power crashed into the Senshi. They were knocked down, thrown hard onto the ground, beaten nearly to the end. This was it then… It was all over… Venus forced her eyes open, gaze falling onto Serenity and Endymion. She outstretched her hand, ignoring the pain which is caused her… From above came the same noise and Venus knew the next attack was only moments away. She just needed… Just needed to touch her, just one last time… Her hand grasped Serenity's and then, the attack hit, and everything was gone._

[ x x x ]

With a gasp she awoke, sitting straight up in bed, her whole body drenched in an icy sweat. Breathing deep, Minako leaned back against her pillows, raising her hands to press against her face. She felt Artemis leap down from his spot on her desk to the bed, his slight weight moving from her feet up her legs until he sat himself down on her stomach. "Minako-chan…?" He questioned softly, forcing her to remove her hands from her face. He sighed at the sight of her, eyes teary, cheeks tear-stained. He knew it was hard for her, suffering through the memories alone… But soon, soon she would have her comrades and a princess once more.

"I'm fine," the blonde said, turning over, forcing Artemis off her body. He cast her a look but said nothing more, knowing it was useless to talk to her in such a moment. He instead curled up beside her, his warmth close, reminding her she wasn't as alone as she thought. After a few moments, Artemis felt her warm palm against his back and he opened one eye to peer up at her as she drifted back to sleep. She needed her comrades for more reasons than one, that much was certain.

For so long it had only been the two of them, searching high and low for their precious princess. Artemis had thought that they might never find her- after all, she could have been reborn anywhere and in any time. But, it was evident that the Queen had thought this all through that day, when she wished upon the ginzuishou to send them all to earth to be reborn. They had all been reborn in the same year, within months of one another, in the same general areas.

Artemis closed his eyes once more, certain now that Minako had fallen back asleep. He offered up a little prayer to the Queen, who he knew was still out there somewhere, looking over them even this day still. She had planned for their rebirths and reunion and it seemed that day had finally come.

[ x x x]

The battle that raged was a fierce one.

Minako knew she couldn't just step in- she needed to evaluate their skill levels. She had to see each one of them in action before revealing herself to them. It was clear that they each had an undeniable strength, but they were all so new to this life… They needed time to get stronger, time that they simply did not have. But, no matter, she would guide them and they would protect the princess together.

Speaking of, she watched as the evil being Zoisite reached out, grasping Sailor Moon around the neck. His power had grown, that much she could tell. Minako watched as the other Senshi tried desperately to save her from his clutches- but not one of them could get to her. "Now," Artemis said, leaping down into the fray, landing atop the evil being's head. For a moment, Zoisite was surprised, his grasp slacking only slightly, but just enough that Sailor Moon's airflow had returned to normal. "Sailor Moon, get down now!" Artemis ordered and the blonde turned to look, her shock registering at the appearance of yet another talking cat. However, she did as she was told, yanking herself from Zoisite's slackened grip and she threw herself upon the ground.

Just in time too, for a moment later, a crescent shaped item came flinging from the darkness, crashing into Zoisite, destroying him. Sailor Moon gasped, looking back towards where the item had come from. Descending from the shadows came a female form, long hair flowing in the wind around her. The barrier Zoisite had erected dispersed and she felt Tuxedo Kamen's presence almost immediately, though where he stood, she was not sure. Around her, the other Senshi were gathering, their eyes all falling upon the female who stood before them.

Her lips were curving into the softest of smiles as her gaze fell upon Sailor Moon's surprised face- but Minako reminded herself not to give anything away. "No way! Sailor V, how'd you get here?" Jupiter was crying out, her voice sounding as shocked as Usagi felt. "You don't look like the Sailor V we're used to!" Mars spoke next, stepping up to stand just behind Sailor Moon.

"You're right…" Minako said with a small laugh, lifting to her eyes a pair of red angular goggles, which she promptly placed over her bright blue eyes. Sailor Moon gasped, hands rising to cover her mouth in her surprise.

"Don't call her that!" Artemis stepped up, speaking fiercely, as if offended by their words. "She's not just Sailor V! She's also… Heiress to the Moon Kingdom and the ginzuisho, Princess Serenity!" He announced, causing a collective gasp to go up around the other girls. Minako could hardly contain herself, to be this close to the actual princess… No, she told herself, keep it together, its not time yet…

It was at that moment that Usagi noticed the small, crescent shaped moon placed right between the Princess' brow, in the exact spot their tiaras rested. A split second later, Usagi gave a surprised cry as her own forehead began to grow hot- in a flash of light, her tiara transformed yet again. Her gloved hands raised, tracing its shape, recognizing it to also be a crescent moon. She felt something stirring within her, as if… As if she were going to remember something important… But then Tuxedo Kamen appeared and the Princess spun, clearly prepared to attack him as well. However, with a swish of his cape, he'd turned back, only after meeting eyes with the newly arrived Senshi, this Princess Serenity…

Just who was that guy, Minako wondered, feeling her heart beating fast within her chest. No matter, she knew if he'd been an enemy, then Sailor Moon's eyes wouldn't have followed him as he dashed off. A smile bloomed and Venus turned her attention to her blonde comrade. 'You've done well so far, Sailor Moon." She outstretched her hand for the girl to grasp, which she did, her skin warm through her glove. "I feel close to you, since I trained you through the Sailor V game." Minako said with a laugh, turning to grasp hands with each of the Senshi in turn. They'd been apart for a lifetime… Though not one of them yet realized it. But as she grasped each of their hands, she saw it, that little spark that ignited, that got their thoughts churning and their hearts racing.

"I just felt… Déjà vu…" Mars said, lifting a hand to her temple, her eyes falling upon Sailor V's face, blinking rapidly, trying to clear her racing mind.

"I want you guys to hurry up and remember…" Venus said softly, her expression suddenly turning somber, her eyes darkening slightly. She gazed upon each of their faces, faces which she knew well, faces that had haunted her dreams since childhood. They were together at last… And soon, soon she wouldn't bear the cross of memories all alone.


	23. A Beautiful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick piece, set in Mamoru's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in feb 2015. SO OLD.

The moon had already risen into the sky by the time Mamoru Chiba arrived home. He could not help but cast his eyes upwards, the soft, white glow reminding him of her. Turning back, he walked through the main doorway of his apartment building, up the two flights of stairs, and was at his front door. Juggling his bag and a stack of books, he fished for his keys, finding them in the pocket of his slacks; turning the key in the lock, he pushed open the door into the darkness of his apartment.

Depositing his books on the table, he let his bag fall to the floor with a soft _thump. _For a moment, he thought about making something to eat, but his bed was calling for him. Stifling a yawn, he crossed the room, hand on the doorknob of his bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and as he entered the bedroom, he could see why. There she was, fast asleep against his pillows, her golden locks spilling across the white of the pillowcase. Her breathing was even and deep, one arm tucked beneath the pillow, the other beneath her cheek. The parted curtains allowed the moonlight to shine in, casting her in its soft glow, illuminating her like a goddess. She was moving then, her leg drawing up closer to her abdomen, the blanket long since cast aside. He chuckled, taking in the sight of her, in only his pajama top and her panties.

Mamoru walked towards the bed, shedding his articles of clothing as he went; first his blazer, then the tie and shirt, and then his pants. Reduced to nothing but his boxers, he sat down on the edge of the bed, unable to resist reaching out to touch her. His palm down, his hand ran along the silky smooth skin of her thigh, rising up to gently cup her buttock. She made the softest of noises then, rolling over, blue eyes fluttering open, peering up at him, torn between sleep and lust. "You're home," she murmured, voice soft from sleep, her body stretching out, rolling over onto her back a moment later. "It's late." She stated then, sounding a little displeased, though his hand was rubbing circles against her inner thigh. Sitting up, she pushed his prying hands away, a little pout appearing on her features. "You're working too hard, Mamo-chan." She accused, tilting her head, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek in her palm.

It had been two years since the battle with Galaxia, two long, glorious years. She had almost forgotten what a life like this was like. To be normal. The word felt foreign, still yet. Still, her henshin compact was never far away, tucked into her bag or at her bedside, but no one could blame her for being paranoid. After so many battles, after so much loss and devastation, it was hard to actually believe the peace would last. However, it had, and she had finally begun to let go and relax. Only a few short months ago she had moved into Mamoru's apartment, much to her father's horror (though, he had begun to come around) after a year of more or less living there anyways. They had found their rhythm with relative ease and with Mamoru being increasingly busy due to school and work, Usagi found herself to be the apartment's only occupant more often than not.

He chuckled, reaching up to take her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I have a term paper due tomorrow, I had to go to the library after my shift ended." He explained, gently pushing her back against the pillows, leaning over her, his lips hovering close to hers. "Did you have a good day?" Her response was a soft groan as his hand slipped further up her thigh, his blue eyes gleaming as he peered down upon her. With his eyes upon her face, he could see their future, he could see it all; the crystallized peak of a castle, the soft swish of a silk down, the glimmer of a crown upon her silver-haired head. He ran his hand through her still golden locks, knowing their hue would turn to silver in only a few short years. Someday soon she would become the person she had always meant to be. But for him, she would always be his Usako, his clumsy, sweet, and loving crybaby of a girl. She would always be his.

"What?" Her soft vocals filled him, bringing him back, and he realized he'd been staring down at her without speaking for several long moments. His heart was swelling with pride, with joy, with love, and he shook his head, silent as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. She returned his kiss full-heartedly, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck, the other entangled in his dark locks.

A little while later, she lay nestled at his side, fully nude and fast asleep, the blanket drawn up around her shoulders. Mamoru found he was no long tired and in truth, was quite happy just laying there beside her. His mind drifted back, to all the times they had been here before; the times Chibiusa had stayed the night, and the three of them were sandwiched into the bed together. Or the times Usagi and stayed over herself and they had spent their precious hours together, until they were called away by their duties. But no more. He glanced out the window, to where the moon shined high in the sky, the stars twinkling around it, and he offered a silent prayer for the peace to last just a little longer. They all knew a battle of some kind was to come, something that would plunge them into a new Ice Age, something that would force Usagi to awaken as Neo Queen Serenity. And sometime into her peaceful reign, they would come to know the Black Moon Clan yet again. He shuddered, recalling those evil beings, hating them all. However, Mamoru knew this time around, the battle would come out entirely different. They had the power to change their futures, to keep it from becoming the world that Chibiusa had grown up in. He smiled at the thought of his little girl, somewhere in the distant future, lost to them in this time until her birth. He knew she would be born on Usagi's twenty-third birthday, not that long after her crowning. They had some years left to go, but they would pass fast.

As sleep began to consume him, he rolled onto his side, slipping his arms around her, drawing her closer. She sighed in her sleep, little mumblings on her lips as she curled up, allowing him to latch his fingers with hers. He supposed he really had to stop living in the future and start living for the moments that they had then, besides, the future was theirs to make after all.


	24. what happened doesn't change anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tumblr ask box prompt: "what happened doesnt change anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more old usamamo.

"What happened doesn't change anything!"

A stunned beat of silence follows the exclamation and for a moment, her world shifts and begins to crumble. "But…" She can't even find the words. "But Mamo-chan…" She watches as his jaw clenches and he turns away, the eyes behind the mask pained. "You saved me." She forces the phrase through trembling lips, keeping her eyes wide, to keep the tears from falling that had begun to gather.

"Don't mistake that for something it's not." He hated himself. He truly, honestly hated himself for what he was saying, for what he was doing to her. He remains turned away, knowing full well what will happen if he looks at her. "You're too important to the world to let die." Right. The world. He hears her sharp intake of breath as his words wound her, as he knew they would. The last two hours race through his mind in a tumble of images- the flash of an attack, the smell of singed skin, the sharp contrast of her golden hair against the concrete. Against his better judgment, he turns back to her, his gaze traveling up from her boots, sweeping across the tattered remains of her skirt, and up to her ribcage, where he could see the wound she had been left with. The white of her leotard was stained with blood, the wound angry and red against her flesh. His own blood began to boil and a hand clenches tightly into a fist as his eyes find hers.

After all that they had been through, both in this life and their last, this was his choice? No, she could not believe that! Her knees are trembling, her shoulders curving inward as she hangs her head, golden hair a curtain over her face. She looks up and he's staring at her, the mask gone, his azure eyes swirling with his emotions. His face remains passive, but his eyes say it all. Her side aches and a hand reaches up, to gently lay across it, flinching as her gloved hand makes contact. When she pulls it away, her glove is stained red. Her eyes travel from the blood and then back to his face, her eyes pleading, but she found he has turned away once more. "This can't be the end." She says helplessly, her voice a thread, her hands clench into fists at her sides as she stares ahead at him, though he has completely turned away.

"It is." He says simply, taking the first steps away from her. Everything about this was wrong, he knows it. He should have been beside her, checking her wound, ensuring that she was safe and well. But he could not. The images from his nightmares flash before his eyes once more and it is settled. His gait picks up and he hears her calling his name, but he doesn't even bother to look back. It better she think him cold and heartless. Mamoru knows she will hate him and he is glad- he would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant her resentment. He would shoulder the weight of guilt for what he has done and she will be free to move on. He will be the bad guy and she will be safe. That was what mattered.

She watches as he walks away from her, feeling her heart as it shatters into thousands of pieces. A strangled sob escapes and she falls to her knees. Her hands rise to cover her face as she cries, his footsteps echoing in her mind as he goes without even looking back. She feels the comforting hands of her Senshi and she rises with them, their arms around her, their soft voices offering words of comfort. In a flash of light they are all returned to their normal selves but left behind are their wounds- some physical, some emotional, and for one both. The anguish is all too real as they steer her back in the direction of home- of Rei-chan's shrine, where they will take care of her, where they will try to make everything feel normal once more.

But nothing will ever be normal again.


	25. Give Me Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some old harusa/outers vs inners vibes.   
originally written in 2015.

"They're the only ones who can help us!"

Six pairs of eyes, four belonging to her guardians, the other two belonging to their mentor felines, stared back at her; seeing them across from her, their gazes uncertain, their gazes unsure and wavering, reminded her that they were on separate sides this time. For once, they could not come to an agreement. "We're all senshi, we can work together! We don't have to sacrifice anyone!" The very thought of sitting back to watch as the three Outer Senshi took the life of a potential fourth... No, she could not allow that. She _would _not allow that. "Once they see... Once they see that I can do it, they'll realize they don't have to do it." Hearing her words as they tumbled from her lips, Usagi had to wonder if she sounded as desperate as she felt. She could, in a dark and awful way, understand what the Outers meant to do by killing Hotaru. She could understand the need and the want to destroy the enemy, to stop the spread of evil and darkness... But Hotaru was innocent. Hotaru, whether she was Sailor Saturn or not, was an innocent girl and a senshi! She was not an enemy. They could come to understand each other and Usagi knew there had to be a way to keep her from awakening and bringing about the destruction of the world. Besides... She'd brought about miracles before... This was hardly any different.

"Usagi, of course we're not going to let them hurt Hotaru-chan," Rei spoke up first, violet hues meeting blue, her gaze sympathetic but her face full of determination. "But they've made it clear that they don't want to work with us, that we can't see eye-to-eye." She watched as her princess' face crumpled and she closed her eyes. "You need to stop seeing them." Usagi's blue eyes snapped open and their gaze swiveled from face to face, as if she were hoping one of the other girls would speak up and defend her relationship with Haruka and Michiru.

"If they aren't on our side, then they're against us. They're enemies." Mako-chan said sharply, but her eyes softened as the blonde gasped, her eyes filling with tears. None of the four girls wished to hurt her, but if the Outers weren't going to help them, then they had to consider them enemies. Especially if they were willing to murder a young girl who very well wasn't who they thought her to be. "We're sorry, Usagi-chan, it's only for your safety..." She hated to see her cry, as they all did, but they had to be stern with her, they had to keep her from the others. Makoto reached out, as if she meant to touch the girl's hand, but she stepped back, shaking her golden head.

"They aren't our enemies," she murmured, before turning and rushing from the room. She heard them calling after her, even heard Rei's footsteps on the floorboards as she came after her, but as she flew down the shrine steps, she knew she'd not been followed. Turning a corner, Usagi walked down the street, her shoulders slumped, her head down; for a moment she thought about stopping off at Mamoru's apartment, but she knew he was with Chibiusa and in truth, she'd rather have been alone. Mamoru only would agree with the girls and Chibiusa didn't need to hear such a conversation. Walking the familiar path towards the park, Usagi sighed, wishing with all of her heart that she could make everyone understand. They were all soldiers, they should be comrades! They should all work together in order to protect the earth! There was no need to lose anyone, especially not an innocent young girl... No... There had to be another way to stop the spreading darkness. In her palm, she clutched the golden heart-shaped compact, feeling the warmth of the crystal within. With that... With that she could save the world. If any life would be lost, it would be her own, but that'd be better than losing someone innocent. Than losing all of the earth. If only the Outers could believe in her...

As she stepped around a mother with her children, Usagi looked around, the bench she usually occupied already by a tall, slim blonde, or as if she'd been waiting for Usagi all along, stood the moment their eyes met. "Odango," Haruka greeted with a wave as the younger girl approached, her face drawn, her usual demeanor dampened by what Haruka could only call sorrow. "Fighting with your boyfriend?" The look Usagi shot her was dark and aggitated, as if she was actually saying _you know what I'm upset about. _A sigh escaped and the older woman reached up a hand, running it through her cropped blonde locks. "Well, come on..." She gestured for the blonde to follow her and she began walking, following the path that led to a quiet, secluded spot in the park. "Michiru showed me this spot," Haruka said as she sat herself down in the grass, just on the edge of the pond. They were in the wooded area, a short distance from the path that most joggers took in the early mornings, a spot most people did not come to, far from the main area where most people hung out. It was a little dark, the canopy of trees above letting in only slivers of sunlight, cool and quiet; Usagi sat down beside Haruka, her legs stretched out, head tilted slightly back. "I know why you came." Haruka finally said, her tone of voice playful, which forced Usagi to turn to her. "You missed me."

Well, that wasn't _wrong_, Usagi had to admit.

It had been well over a week since her last encounter with Haruka; they had met on the battlefield and they had fought, well... Her guardians had fought with them. Usagi had begged them to try and see reason, to join them and put their powers together. But Haruka and Michiru had declined. They would fight on their own, they would do whatever it cost to save the world. "That's not it." Usagi said, folding her arms over her chest, turning away with a little pout. "I didn't come _looking_ for you, anyways." She added in, closing her eyes, chin jutted out in a defiant sort of gesture. "I just needed to be alone." Ahh, Haruka realized, it had been a fight with her senshi then. A fight over her and Michiru, no less.

In all honesty, Haruka didn't necessarily wish to remain separate from the other girls- she wished they lived in a world and a time where they could work together. But their mission was to stop the darkness, to stop of messiah of silence from awakening... No matter the cost. Both she and Michiru had decided there was no need for those other girls to bloody their hands with the blood of a fellow soldier. Besides, those girls were ignorant, were too young and too innocent to know the truth: that there was no other way. Hotaru had to die because Sailor Saturn could not awaken. If she awoke, then there truly would be no hope. The five senshi were not strong enough to fight back against the darkness that Saturn would bring. No... This was how it had to be done. Haruka wished there was another way, but there wasn't, and so even if it forced the others to hate them, to fight against them... Even if they had to be enemies... It didn't matter because they would be safe from the anguish of taking a life. Beside her, Usagi opened her beautiful blue eyes and turned them upon her, lower lip quivering as she tried not to cry, as she tried to piece together her thoughts and feelings. "Don't look at me like that, Odango..." Haruka murmured, shaking her head, trying to give the girl a smile but she found she could not do it. In that moment, she could see the future, could see the same girl before her with a crown upon that magnificent head and a little pink-haired princess on her hip. The premonition passed and she wondered... Could everything the girl say be true? Could she really change the future? Could she truly save the world without taking Saturn's life? As she looked upon her, much as she had felt that time a month before, she truly believed it. But she couldn't change her way of thinking, not now, not ever. She and Michiru had a job to do and they would do it, no matter the cost.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but a scream was heard through the trees; both girls jumped to their feet and without a moment of hesitation, they'd thrown their hands into the air, and when the light died away gone were their civilian forms. Breaking through the trees, the two soldiers came upon the battle scene: a monster with its hands on a civilian, the black star tattooed on its upper right arm giving off an eerie glow. The person was screaming as the light pulled for a shining crystal from their chest. Without another moment, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus jumped into battle, Uranus breaking the contact between monster and human, while Moon knelt beside the civilian, her gloved hands expertly guiding the pure heart crystal back to their chest. "Sailor Moon!" Uranus prompted and the girl jumped up, her wand already in hand; this battle did not force her into using the Grail... This battle was over quickly. The moment that the monster was gone and the people began to peek out from their hiding places, the two soldiers were gone, leaving the civilians to help each other out from hiding and more than likely head home for the rest of the night, if not a day or two.

They stood before one another, still in their senshi forms, neither one wanting to leave the other. "In a different life, a different world... I'd love to fight beside you," Uranus finally said, causing the girl to look up, her eyes widening in surprise. Uranus smiled, shaking her head slightly, a chuckle escaping. "Don't give up hope, Odango..." A light flashed and gone was Haruka's fuku and she was returned to her street clothes. Backing up, Haruka knew it was time to go, time to meet up with Michiru. Raising her hand in a gesture of goodbye, Haruka turned away, her feet taking her only a few steps before they paused and she turned back. The girl had detransformed as well and stood, still and silent, watching as Haruka went. When she turned back around, Usagi's face broke into the widest of smiles, her eyes suddenly full of something that had not been there before: hope. Maybe someday, maybe if somehow, some way, things changed and Hotaru didn't have to be sacrificed and if they could beat the evil... Maybe then they could work together. And from the look upon Usagi's face, she truly believed that would be the case. Turning away once again, Haruka wandered past the trees and back onto the main path of the park. She found Michiru, waiting for at the entrance closet to their apartment building, and she smiled as the aquamarine haired female slipped her arm through hers.

For a little while after Haruka left her, Usagi remained in the spot she'd brought her to. The spot was calm and tranquil, reminding her of Michiru, who she remembered had been the one to show Haruka the spot. She knew, without a doubt, that Haruka wanted to be on her side. She knew from the way she had spoken and the words that she had said, that Haruka wanted to fight beside them, not against them. She didn't want things to be the way they were. She was so frightened of losing the battle, she was willing to do whatever it took to come out as the victors, even if that meant bloodying her hands. She and Michiru thought that this was their only option. That there was no other way to win. But, Usagi could not help but to smile, because she knew things would be different for them. There would be no reason for them to do anything like that. There was nothing they'd need to do but fight beside her and her other senshi. They would fight together. They would win together. Usagi vowed, right then and there, that she would never let the Outer Senshi suffer the despair of murder... She would proect them from that fate. She would save the world. She could not doubt herself, not anymore.


	26. Dreams of the Messiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written in 2016.  
some old infinity arc stuff.

_The light was bright…_

_So bright and shining, it was blinding… She threw up a hand, shielding her sea-blue eyes, squinting them as she tried to make out the source of the light. A flicker of golden hair, the glimmer a bright and blue-eyed gaze. A beautiful, yet haunting image of a girl, the flutter of colorful butterflies her backdrop. The light shone from the golden cup she held aloft, the tremor of her power like an earthquake. She could not help but to fall to her knees, hands held out, fingertips longing to touch her… Arms longing to embrace her. The warmth of her power was flooding her and for a moment, it was the past and she could only watch from a distance._

"_Haruka…"_

_The haunting sound of her voice calling out to her… Uranus felt her spine stiffen, her hands clenching into fists at her sides, and she could see it in the distance… The dark cloud that hovered behind her, drowning out her light for only a moment. She turned around then, her back to her, and Uranus opened her mouth to call out, but found she could not speak. The blonde turned her magnificent head then, a sweet smile spreading over her lips; a smile as if to say everything was going to be just fine. And then she was gone, descending into the darkness without an ounce of fear in her eyes. She was a beacon of light, crusading through the night, striking down the evil as she descended further into the darkness. Rising up, the senshi could do nothing but watch in awe as the golden light was finally swallowed up._

"_Haruka…"_

She woke with a start, sweat dripping down her brow, her eyes peering up into another pair. "Bad dreams?" Michiru's soft, comforting vocals drew her away from the images of her dream, one that left her feeling anxious. Sitting up, she ran a hand over her forehead, leaning forwards slightly, silence Michiru's only answer. The aqua-marine haired young woman sighed softly and reached out, drawing Haruka down onto her lap. The soft pads of her fingers began to draw little circles against Haruka's temples, causing her to emit a long, heavy sigh, lids falling closed over her eyes. As always, Michiru would get what she wanted from her. "Tell me, Haruka."

"I dreamed of her."

That phrase was enough for Michiru to know who she spoke of; of course she knew, Michiru thought of their princess as often as Haruka did. Though perhaps in not the same exact way as Haruka. "She was wrapped in light… the Holy Grail… I saw it in her hands." Haruka's eyes fluttered open and Michiru met her gaze and knew they had seen the same thing, though she had seen it in her mirror. It had been only moments ago when she was awakened by _something_ and knew she had to look into her mirror. When the sight was gone, she had gone to Haruka. "Could she truly be…?" The words died on her lips as Michiru took her by the hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "The messiah?"

"She needs to be protected," Michiru said softly, not answering her question, but Haruka knew better than to force an answer from her lover. "She and the others… You know they can't handle what's to come." Michiru's gaze darkened and Haruka looked away, eyes falling closed. Michiru took her hand once more, clutching it until Haruka turned back to look at her. "This is our duty, Haruka." The blonde stared at her for several long moments until she sighed softly and nodded.

"Our duty is to the princess."

[ x x x ]

Everything was crumbling.

Pharaoh 90 groaned as its power was sucked away, Saturn's glaive like a vacuum as it drew out the massive energy. But in the process, the world was being destroyed. In the blink of an eye, everything they had fought for was lost to them. She looked across the way, to where the Inners lay scattered, all four pairs of eyes staring upwards at the soldier of silence. The little princess was kneeling not too far from them, wrapped in the cape of the tuxedo-clad man that was her father. Haruka could hear the whispers of her tears as she softly cried out her name. "Sailor Moon… Usagi… Mama…"

"I just… I just wanted to protect her with my own hands!" The anguished cry escaped the soldier as she fell to her knees, a gloved fist connecting with the cracked cement beneath her. The image of her flashed before her eyes, all sunny smiles as she cried out her name. _Haruka! _And then another one, her saddened eyes breaking her heart as she cupped a cheek into her palm… _Uranus…_

And then, a brilliant white light.

All eyes were turned then to the source of the light; she hovered in an orb of light, her hands raising up to trail her fingertips down her cheeks. . She opened her eyes and their beautiful gaze swept across the way, firstly upon her child and lover, then her guardians, and then… Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, before Super Sailor Moon drifted down to the broken pillar below her. As her knees touched down, her hands raised high into the air, her power softly flickering like a beacon in the storm. Pharaoh 90 seemed revived by the warmth of her power and he shifted, but Saturn was on the move, her glaive coming down hard upon him. "Hope and rebirth…" Saturn's strong vocals called out across the battlefield, her words echoing within them all. "Always with the end comes hope and rebirth." Indigo eyes had turned upon the lone soldier on the pillar below and her features softened, the familiar name dying on her lips… _Serenity… _But then she turned and was jumping high, high into the air as her glaive began to glow. This would be it, soon it would be all over.

"Hope and rebirth…" The soft echo of her words caught Saturn's ears just as her glaive came down, and she could not help but to smile. Her thoughts instead turned to the little pink-haired senshi far below her and then Saturn felt her own destruction swallow her whole.

A single tear trailed the curve of her cheek and Usagi felt something inside of her breaking; a flash of light and gone was her fuku, replaced instead with a soft satin gown. Her scepter came to her hand and it's rod extended, it's length nearly that of her own body now. With her power swirling around her, she raised her staff high over her head and offered up a little prayer to the universe. The faces of her loved ones flashed before her eyes and she knew that she had to protect them and the world they lived in. And just like that, the destruction was reversed, the people were revived, and the world was saved.

The messiah had saved them all.

[ x x x ]

The dream was always the same; those piercing blue eyes, the billowing golden strands of hair, the soft white glow of her power… Haruka would often wake from it, wondering why it continued to plague her when the world had already been saved. The girl was never far from her mind, haunting her like a ghost of someone lost. And she more or less was… It had been weeks since she'd last looked upon her lovely features, had been weeks since she'd last seen her radiant smile or witnessed a display of her awe-inspiring powers. She missed her… She missed her terribly.

Despite the warmth of the sun, Haruka shivered, the chills racing down the length of her spine. Her life had

changed quite suddenly after the ending of the battle, as had Michiru and Setsuna's. In atonement for what

they had tried to do, they were raising the newly reborn Hotaru. They had been given a second chance to do

the right thing and they would do it this time around; they were already besotted with the baby, who brightened their lives considerably. The four of them had moved far from Tokyo and in turn had moved far from Usagi and her four guardians. They had left them behind because this was something that they needed to do on their own. But, they missed them… All of them. Haruka knew Setsuna's heart ached for the little pink-haired princess who had been her very first friend. Like her, Michiru missed their princess, who's image often appeared to her in her mirror.

Their lives, though bright with a new hope for their life with little Hotaru, it still felt empty without her smiling face.

And so, maybe that was what made Haruka get into the car that morning and drive. She drove for hours, watching the sun rising from the horizon through her windshield, not even once stopping to eat or even to

use the bathroom. She just drove and drove until the familiar cityscape was in her line of vision. It was almost as if she were calling her there. If she could only just see her one last time… Then maybe… Maybe she could be happy. Then maybe she could live her life with the others, raising Hotaru, until the time came that they were needed as soldiers once again.

Driving into the city, Haruka slung her car into a public parking area and for the first time since early that morning, she climbed from the car and stretched her limbs. The sun was shining brightly that morning, telling the world that summer was in full effect. Despite the early hours, the city was already alive with people walking their dogs or driving to work or merely taking a stroll down the park's walkways. Haruka stepped out onto the street and glanced left and then right, wondering for a moment where she might go first; but then the glimpse of a building caught her eye and she recognized it at once as being Mamoru's apartment building. Trusting her gut, Haruka crossed the road and walked along the sidewalk, coming up towards the building as its sliding doors opened and out came a twin-tailed blonde, yawning as she came down the front few steps. Haruka stopped where she stood and watched her as she stepped down onto the second to last step and her gaze traveled to meet hers.

For a moment, the world seemed to stop spinning; Usagi blinked twice and then lifted a hand, rubbing her eyes, half-expecting Haruka to have disappeared when she looked again. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd thought she'd seen the blonde, anyways. But, when she looked back, Haruka was still standing there as if she had never once left. Taking the last few steps, Usagi stepped out onto the sidewalk, standing there across the way from her, staring at the older woman as if she hardly dared to believe she was there. It had been weeks, no months really, since the Outers had more or less vanished from her life. She missed them, especially Haruka. Usagi understood they had a new life, a new mission, but it did not stop it from hurting any less. Especially when they'd only just begun to see eye-to-eye.

But nothing else suddenly mattered- all that mattered was she was there then. Usagi flung herself into Haruka's arms, her warmth and her scent still yet familiar. Haruka's arms wound around her and Usagi could not stop the tears from filling her eyes as she pulled back, a smile teetering on her wobbling lips. "I can't believe you're here," the blonde sniffed, returning to the embrace with full force, her face buried into Haruka's shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Having her there in her arms, that was what Haruka had been missing, seeing her smile… That was what she had longed to see. Her life, she realized then, meant nothing if she had nothing to protect and nothing to care about. This girl… Her _princess_ was, with the exception of Michiru and the others, the only important thing in her life. Her life meant nothing without them. Without any one of them. "I missed you too, odango," Haruka murmured, the pet name for the girl slipping from her lips without any thought at all. She put her hands onto her shoulders and held her at arms length, inspecting her face; those same blue eyes, that same radiant smile, the same soft glow of power… It was all the same. It was never changing. A memory took hold then, a memory from her past life, and Haruka could remember that same feeling when she'd first

laid eyes upon the princess from the moon, the one she had swore to protect with her life. The girl was speaking then, asking her why she'd come, fearful that something had happened to one of the others. Haruka was smiling then, shaking her head slightly, giving her shoulders a tender squeeze. "Everyone is fine, I just…" She trailed off, a sheepish smile appearing as the young woman peered up at her with a wide-eyed gaze. "I just needed to see you."

Usagi felt her heart turnover and a smile spread across her features, brightening her from within like a flame. Their meeting would be brief and though Haruka would walk away within the hour, Usagi was left feeling whole once more. And as Haruka climbed back into her car to drive back home, she knew it would be the last time they met. Their destinies as soldiers would always bring them together again.


	27. Summer Rainstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written in 2014.   
usamamo classic.

The air was dark and heavy. Storm clouds swirled overhead and in the distance, the whole town could hear the low rumbles of thunder. Blue eyes stared upward, one hand extended up to brush a lock of golden hair from ornate features, pale pink lips set in the smallest of frowns. The rain would surely begin to fall long before she reached home- which meant _she_ would be soaking wet. A soft "humph" escaped her lips and she folded her arms over her chest, shoulders sagging with the weight of disappointment. She had hoped to go to Mako-chan's for deserts… But the walk was just too far, especially in the rain that was sure to fall any second now.

_Splish, splash_

And just like that, the sky opened up and the rain began to pour down. A shocked squeal left her lips and she threw her arms up over her head, cursing herself for forgetting her umbrella that morning. But then, just as she turned to run off towards home, a shadow cast across her and then the rain suddenly stopped. Well, stopped falling on her at least. Turning around, the blonde was shocked to see the tall, dark-haired male standing behind her, his umbrella tipped to block the rain from soaking her. "Odango-atama," he greeted with the smallest of smiles, his dark blue eyes taking in the sight of her. At once, she felt her chest tighten and her lips rounded as she fought to think of a retort to snap, but his eyes… His soft smile… It was drawing her in and she found, as always, she was flustered and unsure of what to say next. "Forgot your umbrella? I'm not surprised…" He trailed off, laughing at the look that spread across her features. Her cheeks turned red and she turned sharply, arms folding over her chest, a sour expression taking root. It was so easy to get under her skin, he couldn't help but to do it. That and… Well… He liked their little interactions, even if it seemed like she didn't like him much.

"I didn't _forget_ it, I just chose not to bring it." She replied, her eyes closing as she felt her lips twitch with a smile. Just what was it about this boy that brought out this side of her? One eye opened and she side-eyed him, his eyes still upon her, though his expression a little bit more somber. She found herself longing to know more about him… His presence always set her heart a-flutter and twisted her stomach up into knots. But why? She didn't even know him! He was just the annoying Chiba Mamoru, the high school boy with a bad attitude and beautiful eyes. "I didn't know it was going to rain." She then said, neglecting to mention that her mother had called after her to take the umbrella with her that very morning. Both eyes opened and she pivoted, so she was facing him once more, her arms hanging down by her sides, a droplet of rain dripping from her lashes and down her cheek like a tear.

Mamoru blinked, suddenly bombarded with the distant memory of someone else… Of that girl… The girl from his dreams, with the long, flowing hair… The girl was crying. He had never realized it, not until that moment at least. "Are you lost?" The blonde girl's voice suddenly drew him back to reality and he chuckled, forcing away the memories and thoughts. "There you are," she said, the moment his attention was fully on her again, a small smile resting on her features. Mamoru resisted the urge to reach out and brush away the wet strand of hair from her cheek, but his hand twitched and he clenched it into a fist. She offered him a wide, beaming smile, the first true smile she had ever given him. It lit him up like fire from within, first in his heart than it spread like a wildfire all throughout him. He could not explain it, but he supposed that was the beauty of it.

"Where is your gaggle of girlfriends?" Mamoru asked, casting his gaze left and then right, arching a surprised brow up. In the last few weeks, she had never been without at least one of them- which had meant their interactions had been seldom. At his words, she cast her own glance towards the east, to where surely her friends would be gathering at Mako-chan's without her. She could not help but to look somewhat disappointed, even over something so small. But… To her, every moment with her new friends was precious, she didn't want to miss anything. "Ah, left out are you?" He teased, forcing her from her own world.

At once she stuck out her tongue, once again all sass. "For your information, I was just on my way to Mako-chan's for deserts. But the rain," she gestured outward, implying that the rain was to blame. In truth, part of the blame lay on Haruno-sensei, who had given her detention for being late that morning, but she wasn't going to tell _him _that.

For a moment, he did not respond. Instead, he looked down at her, his lips curving into a smile. He didn't know what it was about this girl… But he felt a connection, one that made him want to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her. "Why… Why don't I walk you?" He offered, shifting his school bag onto his shoulder, watching her face as she contemplating his offer. For several long seconds she was silent, til finally she spoke up.

"I _guess,"_ she mumbled, kicking her foot, not wanting to admit to even herself that walking with him, tucked up under a cozy umbrella seemed awfully nice… "But only because Mako-chan deserts are totally worth walking with a jerk like you," she added, turning her head away, a crimson blush staining her cheeks. But, she could not hide the smile that was perched upon her lips. He laughed aloud and she followed suit, a little giggle escape her lips, a sound better than anything he had ever heard before. And so, he gestured for her to walk, and he fell into step beside her. For a few moments there was nothing but awkward silence, but at once she had something to say, and then she wasn't stopping. By the time that they had reached Makoto's apartment building, she had been talking nonstop for ten whole minutes. "I guess I should thank you," she said, a hand behind her head, a smile on her face.

"It's no trouble.. I live just over there." He pointed to another apartment building just a little ways down the road; she turned to follow his gaze, then turned back to him. "It was nice, not walking alone," he admitted before he could stop himself. Immediately he turned his head away, silence falling between them. He wished as hard as he could that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"We'll walk again maybe," she said with a cheerful laugh, her blue eyes bright as the sunlight peaked out from behind a cloud, the rain slowing to hardly a drizzle. "Would you… Want to come in for deserts? Mako-chan's cake is to _die_ for," Usagi was staring at him intently, as if daring him to disagree about how good that cake was.

"I have a lot of work to do… Um, maybe next time." He replied, shaking his head, but giving her a sincere smile. She did not argue, but she did smile and nod, telling him she would not forget his words. There would be cake had together in the very near future. "See ya, Odango," he lifted his hand in a wave, before heading past her, down the street towards home. Though he wanted to, he never once looked back, at least… Not until he was almost home. Just before heading in the building's main door, he turned back to look, and he swore, he caught sight of her billowing blonde hair just before she disappeared inside. Mamoru put his hand to his chest, to where his heart was beating madly within his chest. He was half-tempted to turn back, to fly back to her side and then… He didn't know what would happen after that. Mamoru sighed and fished in his pocket for his door key and knew that he would see her again soon. It was inevitable. She had captured him.

From where she stood, Usagi took several deep, calming breaths. Blue eyes were closed, but his face was still there. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots. Somehow… She had gone from hating him to not minding him… And now he was making her feel… Usagi stomped her foot, hands thrown up in a gesture of defeat. It was strange, the way that he made her feel… Almost the same way that Tuxedo Kamen had made her feel that night… Her heart turned over and Usagi felt her lips tingling at the memory of his sweet kiss. Such a beautiful feeling of nostalgia… He had made her feel so safe and warm… the moment had felt so familiar, as if it had not been her first kiss with him. Pushing him out of her thoughts, Usagi climbed the stairs to Mako's apartment, but he would not leave. He had captured her.

They had been caught by the red string of fate, and it was only a matter of time before their destinies became one and the same. A love lost a millennium before was set to ignite once again. Two lovers torn apart, brought back together to meet once more.

It was only a matter of time.


	28. the only things that matter, part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reinako set during the fall of the moon kingdom.   
originally written in 2015.

They had known one another for what felt like an eternity.

Since they had been called to their duty to the Princess of the Moon, they had been bound; it was almost as if by fate, though someone else might say it was all because of the Queen. But, regardless, they were brought together for more than one reason.

She and Venus had bonded from the moment their eyes had met that day- the day they had all four arrived on the Moon from their own home planets. Just children themselves at the time, they had been born Senshi, princesses in their own right, but their duty was to another. They gladly stepped into the roles of guardians to the princess of the Silver Millennium, daughter to their ruling Queen Serenity. Her birth was somewhat of a mystery to the galaxy, but everyone in it had felt the birth of her warm, shining light. From the moment their eyes fell upon the princess, the four Senshi pledged their lives to protect her, the one who would someday be their queen.

From across the room, Mars looked on the scene with a mix of irritation and tenderness; the princess was on her knees before a trunk, throwing various articles of clothing around the room as she apparently searched for something. Venus came up beside her, unable to stifle a laugh, though Mars elbowed her in the ribs only a second before the princess was up and turning, looking much like the guilty child that she was. "Are you looking for something?" Venus asked, stepping across the threshold and going to stand before the silver-haired princess. Mars followed her in, waving away the maids, who had been coming in to dress the princess for the day, she realized, now seeing the princess was still in her nightgown.

The girl rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, lower lip caught between her teeth; she looked torn between speaking up and keeping quiet, the latter option eventually winning. "No?" Venus tilted her head to the side, her golden hair falling across her shoulder. "Come on, it's late," she said, pushing the princess towards her vanity, sitting her down at it. As she began to brush out the long, flowing locks, Mars took it upon herself to pull the white satin gown from its place across the back of a chair. Sighing, she could not help but to smile, knowing things would probably never change with their charge. Things were much worse now that she was running off to the Earth constantly- she was disappearing more and more lately, keeping all four guardians on their toes. The Queen had told them not to worry, to give her some freedom, but it was hard to let her go down there… To meet with that boy. That prince. "You have studies with Mercury today, do you not?" Venus asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes, her nimble hands setting to work on one side of the princess' hair. A nod was her only response. She finished up the other side and turned the princess on her stool, cupping her cheeks into her palms. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

It had been only yesterday that Venus and the others had descended upon the earth to bring her back, forcing her out of a meeting with the earthen prince, Endymion. Serenity had been anything but happy about being caught on earth yet again, but even worse- being brought back like a child. And right in front of Endymion too! A heavy sigh escaped and Venus patted her cheek, eyes softening as a smile graced her lovely features. "No, no… Of course not…" Serenity shook her head as Venus stepped back, giving her space to rise up, allowing Mars to step up instead, turning her around as her fingers began to unlace the ribbons at the neck of her nightgown. A moment later the gown fell into a puddle at her feet and Serenity instead stepped into her day dress, adjusting its sleeves at her shoulders as she thought over something to say. She turned back around to face the two of her guardians and felt an overwhelming sense of gladness, to have them there, to know she was well loved. Reaching out, Serenity slipped her arms around Venus, giving her guardian a tight squeeze. She felt Venus' return the embrace and then she pulled back, catching Mars off guard as she dove in for a hug from her as well.

"Go on," Venus said with a fond smile, waving the girl out of the room. "You're going to be late to see your mother," she admonished, wagging her finger at her. Serenity giggled and turned, racing from the room, nearly knocking aside the maids as she went. "Do you mind?" Venus asked the two with a sheepish smile, gesturing around the messy room, knowing that of course they didn't. "Come on, Mars," she reached for the other Senshi's hand, tugging her from the room.

They both felt the electric charge at the touch, both felt the steady rise in their own beating hearts. How many times had they been here before? There was no denying the feelings between them, but so dedicated to their duty and their princess, that said feelings were far from their thoughts. At least, most of the time. There were many nights were each of them had been up, late into the night thinking of the other, wondering so many things… But the biggest question of all was always: _did she feel the same? _Ask anyone else, they would have said yes, of course! But, ask one of them and the answer would have been no. So caught up in the life of their charge, they hardly had time to think about their feelings, let alone talk to the other about them. That and Mars was almost certain she would die from shame and embarrassment if Venus didn't feel the same; rejection was not something she dealt well with.

"How long til she sneaks off again?" Venus' voice broke into her thoughts and Mars grinned as they turned a corner. "I'll say… Three hours." They both laughed, pushing open a set of double doors, entering the chambers the four guardians shared; there was one, large presence chamber with four doors (two on the left, two on the right) that were each of their bedrooms. "I'll be she doesn't even make it to her lessons with Mercury," Venus chuckled, shaking her head, running a hand through her long golden locks.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt," Mars could not help but turn the conversation to something a little darker. The tensions between the earth and moon were rising and Mars wasn't so certain what would happen to their precious princess if she were discovered alone on the blue planet. Though she wasn't fond of their budding relationship, she knew she could trust Endymion to protect her, but what if Endymion wasn't there? What if _they_ weren't there? She shuddered at the very thought. And even worse… It wasn't just the earth they had to worry about. She felt the growing darkness every now and again, threatening to spill over, threatening to destroy their happiness. Mars knew the Queen was aware, her lilac hues always watching; she had been in correspondence with others, never revealing their identities, but always promising they were loyal subjects.

"We'll protect her," Venus said, her tone changing from cheerful to somber, her blue eyes darkening. Venus, as the leader of the guardians, took her role very seriously. She had swore to protect the princess with her very life and she would do just that. "Aw, come on Mars, don't look like that," Venus reached out, taking her hands into hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"But what if we can't?" The flicker of self doubt returned, the cloud of darkness hanging over both of their heads. What if the darkness that was coming closer was just too strong, just too much for them? They had fought enemies before and had always won… So why… Why did this feel so very different? Before another word could be spoken, Venus was pulling her into her arms, cradling her against her warm chest, one hand stroking her long, raven locks.

"Don't say that," Venus murmured, her vocals muffled against the top of her head. "We'll always win." She went on, giving her golden head a shake, a small, shaking laugh escaping her lips. "We will _always_ protect her. We will _always_ be together." Rei felt a twinge in her heart but she did not speak, instead, she merely nodded, holding onto Venus a little more tightly, needing to feel her arms tighten around her. For the first time in weeks, Mars actually felt like it was true, that they _could_ come out on top. They were sailor Senshi, they would _never_ lose. She felt Venus shifting, her hands coming to rest upon her shoulders, gently pushing her back several inches. "Say it."

Mars blinked, but then she nodded, parroting the words back to Venus. "We'll always protect her." Venus nodded, silent encouragement for her to speak on. "We'll always be together." Another nod, but this time Venus was smiling, her perfect features radiant with it. Silence descended and they remained like that, Venus with her hands on her shoulders, Mars with a hand still lingering at her waist… Without thinking another second, Venus leaned forward, gently brushing the raven-haired Senshi's lips with her own; Mars jumped slightly, her grip at her waist tightening slightly. "Venus…" Mars murmured softly, tipping her forehead against the other's, a small smile tugging at her lips. Hearing her name upon her lips was sweeter than anything Venus had ever heard before and she loved it. Just how long had she waited for a moment like this? Kissing the girl tenderly, Venus felt Mars relax against her, one hand still at her waist, the other reaching up to entangle its digits in her golden locks.

And that was how they planned to stay, at least until…

From behind them, a soft cough was heard and immediately they sprang apart, both guardians whipping around to face their discoverer. Mars inwardly groaned at the sight of Serenity standing in the doorway, her beautiful features twisted up in glee. "I knew it!" Was all she said as she bounded across the room, collapsing into a giggling heap of silk and ribbons on a plush chair. Mars tilted her head back, a deep sigh escaping, while beside her Venus could not help but to giggle herself. The golden Senshi crossed the room, dropping onto the chair beside the princess, reaching out to tickle her sides, her most vulnerable spot. Within seconds the princess was shrieking, slipping from the chair and onto the floor, all the while Venus above her, head thrown back in her laughter.

And, as Mars looked upon them, she realized just how lucky she was, just how _happy_ she was. Seeing the two together, the two people she cared for most, it was beautiful. To have them right there with her, always, it was amazing. Venus was right- they would always be together. Nothing would ever, nothing _could _ever, destroy what they had built. Crossing the room, she too joined in, grasping the princess' flailing hands, pinning them back as Venus dove in to tickle her yet again, another wave of gasping, shrill laughter filling the room. Mars knew, if time froze on this moment, and she never lived another one, well, then that would really be just fine.

After all, they were the only things that mattered.


	29. the only things that matter, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2/2   
reinako set during the fall of the moon kingdom.

The darkness was closing in.

With each passing moment, she could feel it. At any given second, she could feel it, looming overhead like a cloud. Her heart ached, as if it knew of the pain she would suffer. But what pain… what was going to happen? Violet eyes closed, a gloved hand clenched into a tightly formed fist; she shouldered the brunt of the stress, being the only one who could _truly _feel it. She was the only one who could feel the darkness taunting them, threatening to destroy their happiness.

"Mars?"

The voice broke into her thoughts and the red clad Senshi turned, violet eyes opening. Their gaze fell upon her princess, who's wide, innocent eyes stared at her, her perfect features twisted with concern. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mars asked, reaching up to run a hand through her hair, trying her best to play it cool. The princess then pouted, folding her arms across her chest, clearly unhappy about being ignored. She was the only thing that could distract her, the only thing that gave her hope. It was like Venus had told her- they would always be together. They would always win, because they had something to protect. Something so very precious.

"I _said_ my mother said I could skip my lessons today, she wants me to be with her." The princess kept her face impassive, hoping she was convincing. In truth, her mother had said no such thing, but Endymion was coming, she had to get away somehow. And though she hated lying, she knew just asking would get her nowhere. But, Mars was lightyears away, too caught up in something else to hardly notice what was going on. Serenity did have to wonder if something was bothering her guardian. "But… Is everything alright? You're so very distant…" She trailed off, reaching out to grasp Mars' hands, offering her the sweetest of smiles.

Mars blinked in surprise as the princess took her hands, but then she smiled, unable to keep herself from feeling her warmth flow through her. "No, no everything is fine. Go on, go to your mother." She watched as the girl nodded, stepping back and gracefully exited- she had no idea that the moment the door had swung closed, she would be running, flying towards the gardens where Endymion was waiting for her.

"You know she isn't going with the Queen."

Turning, Mars came face-to-face with Venus, who stood in the doorway of her own bedroom; at once Mars felt stupid, having been duped by her charge. Sighing heavily, she turned away, as if she meant to go after her, but Venus was taking her hand, pulling her back to face her. Mars found that she could not even stand to look Venus in the face, for if she met those blue eyes, she might have spilled it all. Though they spoke a little of Mars' worries, of the darkness, it was something Mars preferred to keep to herself. There was never any need to cause panic amongst themselves, nor among the court, so she kept quiet. "Mars, you worry too much. We've doubled guard, we're keeping tabs on the earth and the sun. What else is it?" Venus asked, shaking her golden head, wishing to shoulder some of the pain Mars held within. "You can tell me, can't you?"

"I just can't but to think… This is a fight we can't win." Mars admitted in hushed tones, shaking her head, turning slightly away. "I keep having this dream…" At once, the images flashed before her eyes, of the great being in the sky, the darkness that destroyed their palace, of the silver hair as a body tumbled to the ground, a terrible scream… "Venus, it's not going to end like you think."

From where she stood, Venus felt her whole world stop spinning. The words that tumbled so freely from Mars' lips frightened her- but what frightened her even more? The fact that she believed her. Venus knew, despite how she acted on the outside, that things were growing dark. That the sun was releasing dark bursts of energy and even the queen was nervous. Venus had walked in on her once, her beautiful face contorted with unease, though she had tried to smile for her. "Our fate hasn't yet been decided," Venus replied, shaking her head, knowing that she had to be the one who offered encouragement. "If you give up faith, then so will the rest of us… We can't win if we already think we've lost."

Well, that was an argument Mars couldn't argue with. But, she couldn't help but to feel pessimistic. "We're always together?" Mars asked, a small smile sliding into place upon her features as she squeezed Venus' hands. Even if it meant throwing down their own lives, they would win, right? They would die trying, at the very least.

Venus smiled, nodding. "Always."

[ x x x ]

It was happening.

All around her was chaos. Screaming, shouting, clanging… The earth had chosen the very next night to attack, but it wasn't just them. No… Just like she had dreamed, a great being took up the sky above, raining down powerful attacks, destroying the palace and its inhabitants. The four guardians raced across the gardens, screaming out for their princess, having lost sight of her during the chaos. "Venus, there!" Mars suddenly spotted her, clinging to Endymion, who brandished his sword, his body shielding hers. All four sets of eyes fell upon her and they ran forwards, eager to reach her, to get her to safety.

"Hurry!" Jupiter cried out, pointing upwards at the great being they now knew to be called Metalia. Power was gathering, preparing to be released; its target? Their princess. As the great beam of light was released, they could do nothing but watch as the attack shot out, their voices lost upon the wind. But, just in time, Endymion was stepping forwards, his sword clattering to the ground as his arms came around her, shielding her from the attack. They all heard the gut-wrenching scream that fell from Serenity's lips as Endymion's body slid down hers, falling into a heap at her feet. Mars felt her heart turnover as Serenity's face paled, her hands trembling as they rose up to cover her mouth in shock.

She was kneeling then, lifting his body into her arms, blue eyes spilling tears of anguish; Venus and the others continued towards her, but another wave of earthlings stepped in, forcing them into battle yet again. The humans, tainted by the evil of Metalia, fought with the strength of darkness; though it was not in their nature, the Senshi took them down, despite knowing those humans would probably never rise again. They had to do what they must, to save their kingdom, to save their princess. Mars blasted the earthling coming at her and she felt compelled to turn, just in time to catch Serenity reaching for Endymion's sword. For one single moment, she wondered just what Serenity's intentions were going to be. And then she realized. "Serenity! Serenity!" She screamed, catching the attention of the other guardians, all of whom turned to look upon their princess as well.

Mars began to run, ignoring the humans all around her, ignoring the blasts that rained down from above. Dodging as best she could, she reached out, her voice never quite reaching the silver-haired girl. And as an attack caught her, forcing her down to the ground, Mars was forced to watch as she plunged the sword into her very own chest. It took only a moment for her hands to fall slack, for the sword to fall, and for her body to slump forwards, across Endymion's. The flutter of her hair as she fell sent Mars into a frenzy, her fire rising up like a barrier, forcing the earthlings back as she staggered back to her feet. She was unaware of the tears streaming down her face, of the silent screams escaping as she opened and closed her mouth. Her heart was beating too fast to be considered normal- as if it would beat right out of her very chest. Suddenly, her life had no meaning.

Turning back at the sounds of sobbing, she caught sight of her three comrades- Mercury falling to her knees as she cried, unable to even fight. Jupiter who fought through her tears, tearing down the surrounding enemies with waves of thunder. And then Venus.. Her rock, the only thing left that truly mattered… Her blue eyes were full of unshed tears, her lower lip trembling as she fought against the sobs surely trapped within. But those eyes turned away from Mars and instead fell upon their Queen, who's arrival to the battle scene was too late. They all heard her terrible scream as she caught sight of her daughter's fallen body, battered and bleeding atop Endymion's. Mars shuddered, turning away, unable to face the Queen they had failed.

From somewhere in the distance, laughter rang out; Beryl, though unnamed to them, stood atop a jagged pillar, her staff held high into the air as she laughed. She had done it- she had taken out both Endymion and his sniveling princess of the white moon. Now all that was left was the Queen and her kingdom, then steal the ginzuishou. The one thing that mattered was that crystal, to harness its power and take complete control of the galaxy. "This is over!" She cried out, her voice exploding like a bomb, and from above, the being Metalia was ready to strike.

Red glowing eyes fell upon the four Senshi, still gathered together as if prepared to fight against her. They were on the move, heading towards their fallen princess, but to what cause? Metalia knew the white moon princess was dead, as was the earth prince Endymion. There was no loss there. But there was no chance for those girls… This kingdom was lost. Metalia began to gather her power, its source the gem between her eyes; it was filling her up, threatening to spill over as those eyes strayed for only a moment to the queen, who looked too lost to continue on. It was almost too easy. Without another moment's hesitation, she released the powerful jet of dark energy, aiming it directly below her, to where the four guardians stood.

They had almost reached her when the attack struck. There was no time to escape, no time to fight back. Mars turned her eyes back to the queen, who was rising up from her knees, a determined look set in her grief-stricken eyes. The pain was intense, so much more intense than she had ever felt in all of her life- the only thing to rival it was the loss of Serenity. Around her, she could hear the individual screams of her comrades, as each one fell to the crushing blow of the attack. Mercury went down first, lost to them in an instant. Then went Jupiter, who's fist was still clenched as she hit the ground. Mars felt herself falling, felt all of her world turning black… Then a hand found hers. Turning, she caught sight of Venus, who even in death offered her the smallest of smiles. As if to say… Everything would be fine.

And then, that was it. Mars felt her body hit the ground, could feel the life slowly ebbing away… Venus clutched at her hand and she returned it, her violet eyes falling closed. From behind closed lids, she could feel, could still see the immensely bright light that suddenly was shining. Such a warm, soft glow was overhead… if only she could open her eyes… If only… Hand in hand with Venus, she felt her life go out, and then the darkness of death truly consumed her.

[ x x x ]

_I won't let it end like this…_

Queen Serenity raised her hand high, the Crescent Moon Stick gripped tightly in her palm. The ginzuishou flickered to life, softly at first, before its brilliant white light began to shine across all of the kingdom. She could hear the shouting, the screaming of the damned as the pure light burned them to dust. Above her, Metalia screeched in protest, but it took only a few moments before even she too was dispersed. Sealing them away, the Queen fell to her knees, every ounce of her life energy used up in the task. The ginzuishou was not hers to control, after all, it was meant to be Serenity's… _Serenity… _The thought of her precious daughter brought tears to her eyes as she fell back against a pillar, the Moon Stick still clutched in her hand.

All around her was destruction; her entire kingdom was destroyed, all of her people lost to her. Serenity and her court were dead… But she could not let it end there. They had to have a future. One by one their faces flashed before her eyes… Mercury… Jupiter… Mars… Venus… _You have not failed, as you thought… I am so proud… _and then Serenity… _My darling daughter… Your future is not yet lost… _Taking the ginzuishou from its place atop the Moon Stick, the Queen held it in her palm, its glow a soft little flicker. _Please, ginzuishou… Let them start over… Let them live…_

The crystal floated high above her, where it released its power in a flash of light; the light enveloped the numerous bodies scattered all across the land, and in an instant, they were gone. A small, sad smile graced the Queen's face as the life she knew began to slowly fade away. Far away, she knew Saturn was awakening, and the other Outer Senshi were only able to watch as their worlds came to an end as well. It was only a matter of moments now… Serenity's name was on her lips as everything faded to black… and just like that, the Moon Kingdom's glorious reign was over.

[ x x x ]

Sunshine was shining in through pure white curtains, a slight breeze drifting in through the slightly cracked window. A soft groan was heard as a body turned over in bed, dark hair spilling across a pillow. Violet eyes fluttered open, the images of her dream still fresh within her drowsy mind; of all things, two faces stood out… Two pairs of bright blue eyes, so different that they clearly belonged to two different people. The flutter of silver hair.. The glimpse of a big, red bow… Fully awake now, the girl sat up in bed, the sheet falling away. "Rei? Rei are you awake?" The call of her grandfather came in through the door and the young woman nodded, though she knew he could not see. "It's nearly eight, you'll be late!"

"Yes!" She called out, to which his response was a mumble, his footsteps sounding as they walked away. Rising up from her bed, she dressed quickly, tugging on her socks in a flash. It was really unlike her to oversleep, but those dreams… They haunted her every single night. Escaping out her door, she waved to her grandfather as she went, running down the stone steps and out onto the sidewalk. In her hurry, as she rounded a corner, she didn't she the blonde and walked right into her.

"Ack!" She cried out as she stumbled backwards, the other girl catching herself just in time. "I'm so sorry-" she began, lifting her violet orbs to fall upon the beautiful features of the blonde. She fell silent mid-sentence, her eyes widening at the face before her. Eyes drifted upwards, to the red bow tied into her golden hair, images of her dreams flashing in her mind.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I'm always running late," the girl replied with a sunny smile, lifting her hand in a wave. "Gotta run, bye now!" The blonde side-stepped around the raven-haired beauty, and dashed off down the street, in the direction of the main street, while Rei could not stop herself from turning around to watch her go. But, then the sound of the coming bus distracted her, and she was racing towards the bus stop, catching it just in the nick of time. Unbeknownst to her, the blonde she had bumped into stood on the street corner, watching her as she climbed onto the bus, tears shining in her eyes.

As the bus drove away, Rei glanced out the window, only to see the girl still standing on the corner, growing further and further away as the bus drove forwards… Why… Why did it feel as if she knew her? As if she were someone important to her… A single tear slid down her cheek, surprising her. Her hand reached up, her fingertip catching the tear, a feeling of immense sadness swallowing her. Perhaps they would meet again… Rei certainly hoped so.

And so did the blonde… She had been waiting for this moment for many months now. It was not yet time to introduce herself, she had to wait until the moment was right. But with the awakening of two soldiers, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, she knew the time was coming. She just had to be patient. Soon, they would be together again.


	30. You can trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more classic era reinako.   
originally written in 2015.

_You can trust me._

Those had been the words the girl had said to her a few nights before; it had been post battle, their _first_ together without the others. They had won but just barely, and though Rei hated to admit it, it was because of her. _You can trust me… _Hah. Rei wanted to believe she could trust this girl but… Could she though? Could she trust this soldier so suddenly thrust into their lives? Could she trust her to watch after Usagi, as well as the others? Could she trust her to lead them to victory? Trust was hard to come by and most certainly it was something one earned. Trust was not yet earned when it came to the blonde Senshi who had joined their team only a few short weeks before.

Violet eyes surveyed her surroundings, arms folding over her chest as she released a heavy sigh. _She was late. _This was surprising, considering this girl was their so-called leader. Another black mark against the bubbly blonde that had oh-so suddenly come into their lives.

"Reeeeiiiii-channn!"

Hearing the shout from down the street, the raven-haired girl turned, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the girl on the corner. She came racing down the sidewalk, dodging around pedestrians, ignoring the sharp glances she received here and there. Her pretty features were beaming with a smile as she approached, a laugh tumbling freely from her lips. "Sorry I'm late," she said, shouldering her messenger bag, shaking out her magnificent golden head. For a moment, Rei could do nothing but stare, but then she blinked, coming back to reality. "I had detention."

"You really are Usagi's double," Rei said, the words coming out a little more tart and sassy than expected, but she couldn't take them back now. If Minako noticed the tone, she certainly didn't show it. Instead she flashed another of her breath-stealing smiles and tilted her head as if to ask _oh really? _Rei didn't like this. She didn't like the idea of putting the safety of Usagi and their team into this girl's hands. She didn't seem responsible, she didn't seem like it came first for her. Where was her soldier's passion? Where was her disciplined leader skills? She didn't seem capable of leading them as they needed to be led. "Come on," she gestured for the blonde to follow her up the stone steps to her shrine, which she did, and the two of them climbed in silence. It had been Minako's idea for them to meet up, just the two of them, and so Rei had suggested she simply come over after school the next day. What she wanted to discuss was beyond her, but Rei supposed it was inevitable.

Reaching her room, Rei slid the door open, allowing Minako to enter first, following after her a moment later. At once the blonde was making her way around the room, touching this and that, her blue eyes inspecting every single inch of the room. She was surprised by certain things- the stack of manga beside the bed, the lack of any photos at all, and the sweet, floral scent that lingered in the air. "What did you want to talk about?" Rei's voice caught her off guard and Minako turned, coming face to face with the dark-haired beauty. Minako could see her true feelings beneath that passive mask she always wore. Minako could see that she didn't trust her, that she downright may have not even liked her. She didn't blame her. Rei took a seat on one side of her table, gesturing that Minako do the same thing; dropping her bag, she stepped forwards, taking the seat directly across from her. As she glanced around, Minako came to realize how easily all five of them would be able to fit around that table, and how even now only a few short weeks into knowing the others, she could pinpoint exactly where they'd sit.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence. But then Minako shrugged and leaned back on her hands, golden hair slipping backwards over her shoulders. "Us, I guess," she said after a moment more, her blue eyes finding the other's violet. Rei blinked and then nodded, as if she meant for the girl to go on. More silence. "Do you remember everything?" Minako suddenly asked and Rei looked up, surprised to see the somber expression that had fallen into place on the blonde's face. A slow nod and Rei watched as something like relief spread across Minako's features. And then, like a ton of bricks, an awful realization dawned on Rei. For how long had she been alone? For how long had Minako suffered the memories of their past lives all alone? For how long had she watched over them, knowing them but knowing they didn't so much as know her name. Something cold and dark clutched at Rei's heart and her stomach twisted up in a knot. How many nights had she woken in a cold sweat from the dreams of their past already? How many times had she looked across the room to see Usagi and realize she was so lucky to have her, safe and well? And then…. Minako had always been on the outside looking in. She had never had any comrades to offer her comfort from her nightmares. Had never had someone to bandage her wounds and tell her she did a good job. She had been all alone and they had been together.

For once in her life, Rei had been wrong about someone. Everything was starting to come together, everything was making sense about who Minako truly was. "I remember it all," Rei replied, closing her mind to the haunting images. "We all do." She clarified, thinking of Usagi, who out of all of them was having the hardest time with it all. _You're not alone,_ she wanted to say. But she was not good with that sort of thing, she wasn't like Usagi, who despite her own sadness and her own feelings, could always make someone else feel better. Minako nodded, her eyes still so full of relief at knowing she no longer had to hold the weight of memories alone. Finally, they could be together and heal together and grow together. Finally.

"So you understand what our mission truly is?" Minako's tone had changed and her shoulders were set tight, her blue eyes solemn. Rei blinked but did not speak at first, surprised yet again by this blonde girl before her. "You understand that we are to protect Usagi at all costs. The past cannot… Will not repeat itself!" There it was, that soldier's pride that Rei had earlier thought this girl lacked. It seemed strong and true, brightening the girl from within. In an instant, it was as if they were in their past life, she was looking at her through her old eyes, seeing her, tall and strong, in her fuku, a familiar laugh in the distance… "Rei?" Blinking back to reality, Rei nodded, wishing for a way to convey her understanding of all of these things.

"I do." She said softly, the simple two words feeling powerful in her mouth. The blonde nodded, seemingly satisfied, and she sat back on her hands once more. Rei offered to order some pizza, to which Minako agreed, and they made small chat for a little while, Minako mostly listening as the conversation turned to the girls. "I worry for Usagi," she said, her eyes darkening, her gaze lowering. "I only want to protect her." Rei admitted, voicing for the first time the truth of her feelings for their beloved princess and friend.

"So do I." Minako agreed after a moment, the words forcing Rei's eyes back up. "I vowed I would find her and protect her. So I will… _We_ will." The two shared a smile and for the first time since her introduction, Rei felt like Minako's teammate. Suddenly, trust had been established. Their pizza arrived and as Rei settled back down, placing it onto the table between them, she could only hope that there would be many more meetings like this between them. Between all of them.


End file.
